


The Songbird and The Viper

by boxxylozz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter OC - Freeform, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxylozz/pseuds/boxxylozz
Summary: Johanna Faust is invited to join Hogwarts as a transfer student after her school suffers a terrible accident. She has never used a wand before, unable to even recite a spell as she's trained her whole life in a rare form of magic. Upon her arrival, Dumbledore assigns Draco Malfoy as her tutor, to ensure she catches up with her fellow peers. As Draco and Johanna spend more time together, they soon realize nobody is as they seem and the best defense against the horrors of the world is a simple connection.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A Step Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during The Half-Blood Prince and deviates when necessary from the original plot. This is a cross over with Suspiria (2018).

For many, Hogwarts was a home to return to and so they did with glee. First years sit with anticipation on the Hogwarts Express while returning students find their friends and wait in anticipation for another fun-filled year of classes and mischief. Some, however, sit in terror at the thought of arriving to the castle.

Johanna squeezed her way through the gathered students, trying to get through to an empty compartment while avoiding touching anybody. Most didn’t even notice her while she wormed her way across the cars, trying her best not to get stuck behind the candy trolley. When her eyes wandered over to the compartments, she sighed with discontent. Most were filled to the brim with students raucously enjoying each other’s presence. 

She walked for what felt like an eternity, passing students of all looks and ages, but luckily, they seemed too enthralled with their own lives to even give her a second glance. This was a relief to her and allowed her to relax slightly. She never really liked to be in the spotlight, apart from her dances. 

When she found herself in front of a compartment with empty spaces, she stopped suddenly. She debated internally whether she should take her chances with the three figures or risk this one getting full while she searched for another. While she did so, a figure bumped her hard. She caught herself before slamming right into the glass of the door. She groaned, looking back to see who collided with her. 

“Don’t just stand in the aisle, you’re blocking the way,“ The figure sneered, not even glancing her way as he hurried towards another car. All she could see was his light blonde hair flying past her. She shook her head with a sigh, rolling her eyes at his rudeness. She made her way in, not bothering at this point to even be anxious about the prospect of meeting these people.

Her annoyance melted as she slumped into her seat, looking up at the three figures in the compartment. Two boys and a girl, the girl peering over at her inquisitively. Johanna couldn’t help but look back at her, a small smile appearing on her lips to lighten the mood. 

“Hello,” the girl chimed in an airy voice, her bright eyes trailing over Johanna with unadulterated curiosity. 

“Hello,” Johanna responded, looking between the two boys who were now looking at her too. The boy in front of her pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, he smiled too. 

“I don’t think we’ve met before,” He nodded slightly as he said that. 

“I don’t believe we have,” She forced a laugh, “Johanna.”

“Harry,” He nodded again.

“Neville,” The other boy raised his hand. He looked to the girl, we continued to gaze at Johanna, seemingly unaware it was her turn to speak. “That’s Luna,” Neville added. 

Luna's smile never wavered as she stared, tilting her head slightly, “Ever heard of Crakwitcks?”

“I’m sorry?” Johanna replied.

“They’re like boogeymen, they have a very distinctive smell. There’s a lot of them in Germany,” She assured, setting her magazine in the seat beside her. 

Johanna recoiled, unaware that she had a smell. Harry could tell she took a slight offense and rushed to her aid, “I don’t think she means YOU smell. Luna just… She’s very aware of magical creatures.”

Johanna forced another laugh, trying to recover from her embarrassment, “I’m just surprised she knew where I was from.”

“Germany?” Neville asked, raising an eyebrow, “What year are you?”

“Sixth year.”

“How come we’ve never met you? What house are you in?”

She shook her head, trying to piece together a coherent story that wouldn’t reveal too much too quickly. 

“Oh, I’m actually not… I’m a transfer student. I was graciously accepted into Hogwarts by Headmaster Dumbledore. I’m very lucky to have-“ 

Before she could say anything else, another boy and girl flung the door open. The girl stopped suddenly, her eyes growing wide as she slowly took a seat beside Harry. The boy behind her made no notice of Johanna's presence and squeezed beside Neville, smiling at Harry.

Neville looked to Harry for a response from her previous statement. Suddenly Johanna lost her confidence in her responses and laid her eyes on the floor. 

“Ever heard of a transfer student?” Harry asked the girl beside him. She pushed her hair behind her ear, locking her jaw as she did so. 

“Yes actually, I heard about someone transferring to Hogwarts this year…” She trailed off, almost refusing to mention Johanna.

“Oh you must have heard about Johanna then-“ Neville smiled, motioning to Johanna in the seat beside him. Her eyes met the girls and she attempted a smile. The girl sighed, obviously nervous. 

“I’m sorry, I know it was rude to not say anything directly to you but I didn’t want to assume!” She laughed, extending a hand, “My name is Hermione Granger.”

Johanna quickly extended her own hand and took Hermiones, “Johanna Faust.”

Hermione smiled again, this time with more warmth and honest kindness. She looked to the red-headed boy and rolled her eyes, “And this is Ronald…” He looked up at her and gave her a small wave.

“I heard you were coming, I’m glad we could meet before we got to Hogwarts. I know it’s hard not to know anyone there,” Hermione placed her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

“How did you know?” Ron questioned.

“I heard about the incident… It was in the papers. Don’t you read?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

Ron shook his head looking to Harry for an answer. Harry just shrugged. Hermione's eyes darted to Johanna, a silent question raised. 

Johanna took a breath before answering, “I was enrolled in a school in Germany. A prestigious dance studio run by witches. I lived there for years before the entire school burnt down…” She swallowed hard, unable to look at anyone, “A lot of us got out luckily, but of course we did lose a few company members. Almost all of our instructors were caught in the blaze.”

Hermione shuddered, pursing her lips. Harry kept his eyes locked on Johanna, his eyebrows furrowed.

She continued, “I was lucky to escape before the building collapsed. Unfortunately losing all of our instructors made it so that the school had to close down. The sort of magic they teach is rare and takes centuries to perfect, so you can imagine it was hard to find replacements.”

When her eyes finally lifted to everyone else, a sickening silence clung to the air. Luna looked to be the only one not in a state of shock. She turned her gaze to the window, thumbing the edges of her magazine, “I’m sorry,” She broke the silence.

“It’s alright. I’ve had time to come to terms with it,” Johanna assured her. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of magic did they teach you?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Oh well, our magic… It’s not used with wands. I’ve never touched a wand in my life. It’s all physical… harnessed through dance.”

Ron choked a bit, seeming to stifle a laugh. Hermione shot him a glare and Neville gave him a side-eye.

“I know it sounds silly,” Johanna laughed, “But you’d be surprised at what you can do when you focus your energy. From what I’ve read, there are nonverbal spells. So think like that, just with the body. I was trained to harness this energy and let it flow through my body, letting intention and energy magnify and release it.”

Ron nodded while Harry sat forward in his seat. Johanna gave him a look as he leaned closer towards her. 

“So… What if there was someone who… in the face of death, focused their abilities on a single action, a single emotion. Of pure love… Would that… Would that be something you are talking about?” His voice was low, almost a whisper. Everyone else stayed silent as they looked to Johanna for an answer.

She nodded, “Of course. That’s the basis of the art form. It’s all in the emotions and the intention. If you feel something hard enough and can articulate those desires, you can do almost anything.”

He seemed taken aback by her answer, leaning back in his seat as Johanna looked to the others for cues on what was going on. 

Hermione clapped her hands together, attempting to clear the air, “Well we are very excited to have you here!”  
Neville nodded in agreement, grinning at Johanna. 

Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened, a girl stepped in, holding letters that she handed to Harry and Neville. They both promptly exited the compartment, leaving Johanna with Luna, Ron, and Hermione. She made as much conversation with them as she could before an adult woman opened the door. 

Hermione and Ron greeted this woman as Tonks. She looked on to Johanna, forcing a smile.

“I’ve got the job of escorting you to your student partner,” her voice was warm and cheerful. 

“You’re in great hands with Tonks but with whoever your partner is… Good luck,” Ron mumbled.

Tonks gave him a look as she kicked his foot. He straightened up and muttered a sorry as he did. Johanna took her bags, following closely behind Tonks as she gave one last glance to her new friends. The thought surprised her. She actually might have friends at this school. And so easily too.

She smiled at the thought, brushing past the students hastily gathering their robes and preparing for their departure from the train. 

Once the train stopped, Tonks quickly led Johanna to the gate. There stood a girl with dark hair, impatiently rapping her wand against her thigh. Once she noticed Johanna, the girl huffed.

“Finally! I thought I’d be out here all night!”

Johanna looked to Tonks who shrugged her shoulders, wasting no time in saying a goodbye and heading back towards the train platform. Once Tonks was out of sight, the girl quickly led Johanna towards the carriages. It was a silent ride as she crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at Johanna. 

Johanna instead focused on the grounds and the view of the castle growing larger as they approached. The grounds were extensive, when she had looked at the map they sent along with her admittance letter, she stared in awe at the sheer size of it all. Of course, as awestruck as she was, she was also terrified. Everyone here was trained in magic. They had wands, robes, and houses they were sorted into. She knew that her arrival would mean one thing… Gossip. 

She clutched her bag tighter as the carriage stopped. Again, the girl leading her hurried on into the castle, silently trying to ensure she was rid of Johanna as soon as possible. She struggled to keep up as she got distracted by the architecture of the castle. She had never seen anything that looked so magical. Everyone filed into the Great Hall, nobody even looking twice at the gorgeous room. She struggled to even walk straight as she stared up at the ceiling, the night sky twinkling beneath the banisters and buttresses. Thousands of candles bobbed in the air beneath the stars. 

In her state of awe, Johanna realized her student partner had abandoned her. She looked around as she walked through the rows of tables. The hall was echoing with chatter and clinking plates as students gathered to their meals. She noticed Hermione and Ron seated to her right. Hermione waved at her as she passed. Johanna continued on, in front of her were a small set of stairs leading to a podium and a long table. Several professors stood at attention, smiling at their students as they filed in. 

A woman on the steps caught sight of Johanna and approached her, smiling as she did so. She looked older, with green robes and a large-brimmed hat. Behind her glasses sat motherly eyes that made Johanna feel welcomed. The woman placed her hand on Johanna’s back, leading her past a large group of first-year students. They all looked minuscule to her, so young and full of anxieties for their sorting. 

Much to Johanna's displeasure, the woman led her up the steps to stand in line with the other professors. 

“I’d like to welcome you to Hogwarts, my dear. I know it’s awfully frightening being thrust forward into this situation. But Dumbledore insisted that he wanted to introduce you to the students,” She said.

Johanna could feel her heartbeat faster in her chest. She stared out at the students lining hundreds of feet of tables, each sat with their specific houses she assumed. The girl who led her to the castle was seated at the table she figured was the Slytherin house. She noticed the girl motion over in her direction with a scowl on her face, no doubt complaining to her friends about her unwanted tour. 

A tuft of blonde hair to the girl's side turned in her direction. He looked her up and down, narrowing his eyes as he did so. Was that the jerk who shoved her on the train? He looked like the same build and she could practically sense his entitlement. She turned her eyes away from him out of spite. 

The old woman patted Johannas back, tilting her body slightly so she could see the figure approaching the podium. An older man with a long white beard, one of his hands looked to be almost rotting. She quickly averted her eyes. The man's presence immediately quieted the boisterous students. They all looked at attention, awaiting his speech. Johanna could barely hear what he was saying over the sound of her own heartbeat. 

By this time, many if not all of the students had sent a look at her, curious about her presence in front of everyone. Johanna just wanted the ordeal to be over. As soon as Dumbledore mentioned her name, everything came back into focus. 

“And if I may introduce, a new student! Johanna Faust,” He extended his arm to motion in her direction. Johanna did her best to smile despite the nervousness. Dumbledore continued, “She has graciously accepted our offer of admission to Hogwarts, after having several offers from many prestigious schools across Europe. We are truly grateful to have her here. I hope you all will give her a warm welcome as she navigates these halls. She may not have a house, but these things should not matter at Hogwarts. Here, we are all a family. No matter what house we may be, no matter who we may think we are, we are all capable of great acts of kindness and compassion. I trust you all will continue to move forward in your time here, treating others with dignity and respect. In these times, that’s all it takes to make a true difference…” He smiled at Johanna and turned back to grip the podium. 

The rest of the dinner, sorting, and introductions went by quickly. Johanna was allowed to take a seat by Ron and Hermione who were squabbling over Harry’s whereabouts. Before she could even finish her plate, she was tapped on the shoulder by the old woman again. She beaconed her to stand and for the second time that night said goodbye to Hermione and Ron as she was led away. 

“We’ve already got a room prepared for you. However, Headmaster Dumbledore wants to discuss something with you before you head to bed.”

“Of course, thank you,” She replied, following on her heels. She was surprisingly fast for her perceived age. The two reached a long hallway, greeted by Dumbledore. He smiled kindly at her, a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Faust. I’ve heard nothing but praise from those I spoke to.”

Johanna blushed, unable to hold back a beaming smile of pride, “Thank you, sir. It’s a pleasure to be here.” 

“Truly, it is we who are pleased to have you. And please accept my condolences for the loss of your school and your instructors. I knew Madame Markos personally.”

As he spoke, two figures approached, unnoticed by Johanna. 

“It’s a great tragedy that they were lost, I truly felt like I was home there,” Her voice hollowed. 

“I do hope Hogwarts fulfills that same feeling for you, this is a safe place for you despite what you might have feared coming here. I cannot tell you enough how grateful I am you decided to join us… Ah, Professor Snape!” Dumbledores eyes tracked the figure behind her. 

She turned to see a large man with a hooked nose and long black robes trailing behind him. By his side was the blonde boy from the train and the Slytherin table. She groaned internally as the two stood before them. Professor Snape looked Johanna up and down, sizing her up with a wicked glance. He seemed to immediately dislike her, mirroring the blonde boy behind him. 

“This is Miss Faust, joining us from the Markos Dance Academy in Germany. She is a very gifted student, truly extraordinary,” Dumbledore chuckled.

Johanna peaked at the blonde's expression. He furrowed his brows in confusion, losing his scowl but keeping his irritated aura. Snape hummed, looking her over again. 

“A dance academy? How peculiar,” His voice was gravelly and lethargic as he folded his arms over his chest. 

“It’s a special and rare type of magic they teach there. Truly spectacular if you can witness it. Of course, Miss Faust had plenty of options for schools but luckily with some imploring from me, she has chosen Hogwarts for her school of choice.”

“I’m not that special,” Johanna chimed in, earning a look of surprise from Dumbledore, “It’s quite the honor to be among your halls and I am thankful for you accepting me in my time of need.”

Snape hummed again, leaning back on his heels. 

Dumbledore smiled wider this time, looking back to Snape and the blonde, “Now then… I am proposing a plan to not only help situate Miss Faust but to ensure she receives the same education as others in her year. Of course with her specialty of magic, she has never used a wand. That unfortunately makes it more difficult for her to learn with her peers. I know, Mr. Malfoy, that you were excelling in your classes this year prior and I thought you would be the perfect candidate for tutoring Miss Faust.”

Malfoy looked wide-eyed at Dumbledore, almost procuring a laugh from Johanna. Snape too looked shocked as he turned to Malfoy. 

“Headmaster, I’m not so sure if Mr. Malfoy is entirely qualified-“

“Nonsense! I know of no one better except perhaps Miss Granger, however, she is riddled with coursework and is unable to tutor. I have already cleared a spot in both their schedules to work together,” Dumbledore looked very pleased with himself.

Malfoy never uttered a word, jaw clenched and staring at the floor. Johanna could almost see the rage radiating off his body as he balled his hands into fists. 

“Well,” Snape cleared his throat, sending a glance at Malfoy, “If he can teach her from the ground up that will truly be a form of sorcery.” She felt the ire in his voice and shivered at its sting.

Dumbledore finally addressed the old woman, “Perfect, I’m looking forward to seeing what you will achieve, Miss Faust. Now, I will allow Professor McGonagall to escort you to your quarters. If you need anything do not hesitate to see me in my office. I will help as I can,” He nodded to them, “Goodnight.”

McGonagall clasped her hands together, allowing Johanna to get one last look at Malfoy and Snape before they sulked back down the hallway. Malfoy’s eyes met hers and within them, she could see a shell of anger. But beneath was something else, something haunting. She couldn’t quite decipher them before his blue eyes disappeared. 

Johanna followed McGonagall who tried to ensure she was attuned with her situation. 

“You have quite the reputation. I have only seen him praise a handful of pupils in that way,” She remarked. 

Johanna sighed, “I’m not sure why. It’s just dance.”

McGonagall scoffed, “Only a handful of witches know the craft. And to be able to utilize it? A very different story. You must have pride in your abilities, Miss Faust.”

Even in her studio, Johanna had never considered herself the best. A few times she would praise herself but she always worked to perfection, unable to sit in contentment with her achievements. Johanna had never even danced a principal…

Her instructors knew who the top of the pack was, and Johanna was not one of them. The harder they pushed her, the more she worked to perfect, the less they were interested in her. Other girls were naturally gifted and it was effortless for them to dance. Johanna had to work twice as hard just to claw her way up to mediocrity. And here at Hogwarts, she would have to do the same. 

Once they reached her room, McGonagall opened the door for her. On the bed sat a set of robes and a wand.

“Now of course we were unable to get you a proper wand but we do have this for you,” McGonagall stepped forward and lifted the wand from the blankets, “It’ll do you just fine while you’re learning. And since you don’t have a house, I gathered an assortment of house colors to choose from. Perhaps if you find one you prefer,” She said, nonchalantly picking through the stack. 

“Thank you, professor.”

“Just as Dumbledore said, no matter what house you find yourself in, we are all a family. You may also come to me If you need anything at all,” She smiled, “I did notice you became fast friends with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.”

“I met them on the train,” Johanna nodded, sitting on the bed.

“They are a good group. I wish you could have had Miss Granger as your tutor…” She trailed off, an indecipherable look coming over her face, “But I know Mr. Malfoy will teach you just as well. I will warn you though, he is a precocious young man. Perhaps abrasive, but good at heart I’m sure.”

“You don’t sound so sure, professor,” Johanna replied. 

There was another moment of silence before McGonagall sighed, “I’ll let you get to bed. You have a very busy day tomorrow. I’m told Professor Slughorn requested your presence in his N.E.W.T level potions.”

Johanna frowned, unsure of what that even meant. McGonagall immediately recognized it, “Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will be present and I’m sure they’ll be happy to help you. Professor Slughorn is an extraordinary potions master and you will excel in his course, I’m sure.”

“I’ve never done any of this before…” Johanna breathed. 

“You’ll figure it all out. I have high hopes for you. Now, off to bed…” McGonagall slowly made her way over to the door, turning to smile one last time at Johanna, “And welcome to Hogwarts.”


	2. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna has her first day of accompanying Draco to classes.

Her dreams were filled with flashes of her academy days.

Her friends greeting her as they warmed up in the rehearsal hall. The smell of Giselle’s cigarettes as she watched with her eagle eyes. Johanna could practically feel the wood beneath her feet again, losing herself in the choreography. Every limb was an extension of her soul, the ebb and flow of her muscles acting as pathways. 

They breathed as one, moving in time, not even one out of sync at any level. The room filled with their sighs, the space filling with their spirit. Soon the surroundings slipped away, leaving only empty space. She could feel their vitality circulate and wash over them.

Johanna’s eyes snapped open, unable to return to her surroundings after her fantasy return to her school. It took a few minutes before she was able to focus on the room and its ornaments. A banner swayed lazily from the ceiling, a ballet dancer reaching towards the ceiling plastered on both sides. Johanna rolled her eyes at that, not in annoyance but in an understanding that that was her personality now. Everyone in the castle was bound to know who she was after Dumbledore’s speech the night before. 

She pulled herself out of bed, stretching as she normally would before her day got started. The light from the stained-glass window shone through, already a far cry from her dreary home of Berlin. She had always loved the rain, cozying up on the windowsills and reading in her free time. A warm cup of caramel hot chocolate…

A series of loud bangs on her door stirred her from her thoughts. 

“Who is it?” She called out, making her way over to her robes.

“Hurry it up in there, we’re going to be late for class!” A harsh voice bellowed. 

She huffed, pulling Gryffindor robes over her leotard and trousers. Once she flung the door open, Malfoy’s hand almost collided with her face. He clearly wasn’t expecting her to be as forceful as him. He looked her up and down, snickering at her outfit choice. 

“Dumbledore couldn’t get you a decent uniform?” 

“Shops were closed. Besides I’m not in any house, so he told me I could just wear what I would to the academy,” She slammed the door behind her, butting past him as she slipped her wand into her robe pocket. Malfoy’s lips curled into a smirk as he tried to keep up with her. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” He teased, an annoying chuckle accompanying his phrase. 

“I was hoping to escape you, actually.” She kept her eyes ahead as she walked, head held high. Students weren’t even trying to hide their stares as they noticed her not only out of uniform, but being accompanied by Draco Malfoy. They whispered and stared while Johanna kept her eyes straight down the hallway, daring anyone to stop her. 

“Did I hurt your feelings?” He mocked, trying to conceal his struggle with her gait. 

“It’ll take a lot more than a git like you thinking he’s funny to make me upset,” She rolled her eyes, turning a corner quickly. 

“What makes Dumbledore think you’re so special then, huh? Cause you know how to dance? Hardly a talented wizard by my standard. A bit pathetic if I’m being honest.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past you to not understand anything about the subject,” She dryly remarked. Clearly the sarcasm escaped Malfoy. 

“Of course not, dancing is for pansies and girls,” He frowned as a first-year bumped into him, Malfoy sending him a death glare, “besides, Snape seems to think Dumbledore is just as stupid to favor you. You haven’t even used a wand. Do you even know any spells?”

Her teeth clenched, “I wish I did, maybe then I could get you to shut up.”

He laughed again, clearly enjoying her annoyance, “Unfortunately for both of us, I’ve been assigned to tutor you. You’ll have to learn to get over it. Like me.”  
“You act like you have better things to do. Believe me, I don’t want to spend every class period with you either but it’s fated displeasure,” She caught sight of Harry, Ron and 

Hermione huddled together outside of the D.A.D.A room. Once Harry waved to her, Malfoy sneered.

“Made friends with Potter already? You’re better off befriending the centaurs in the forbidden forest.”

“You could work harder to hide your jealousy,” Johanna snapped. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, finally getting ahead of her and halting her in her path, “Repeat that would you? Couldn’t hear much over your pure stupidity.”

“You think I’m intimidated by you, Malfoy? I’ve seen people like you. You’re incredibly insecure so you lash out at others. I understand. You’re afraid to be nice and vulnerable so you hide behind insults and hatred. But I think the truth is you know you aren’t as special as mommy and daddy say, so you compensate and try to snuff out any competition,” Johanna looked over his shoulder. Harry had his eyes locked on them both, clearly waiting for a signal to swoop in and help her. 

She looked back to Malfoy, anger boiling in his eyes, “At least at my academy we built each other up. You are only as good as your weakest dancer. But you just want to be the best without considering you are coming off as a sniveling pathetic bully who couldn’t possibly be as talented or well liked as people like Granger or Potter-“ She twisted her hand, popping her shoulder slightly. With this movement, Malfoy lost his balance, falling out of her way as he tried to catch himself on a wall. He looked around desperately for whatever had caused him to topple. 

Johanna wasted no time rushing past him again, “Try harder next time, Malfoy.”

She held her breath until she reached her friends, all doing their best to hide their smiles as Malfoy sulked past them, immersing himself in his group of Slytherins. 

“Blimey, you seem to be getting on with Malfoy,” Ron laughed. 

“What’s he want with you anyway?” Harry asked.

Johanna sighed, “He’s meant to be my tutor.”

Hermione could barely contain her surprise, gasping loudly, “Malfoy?!”

“Dumbledore assigned him to help me in all my classes so I can study with my age group. I guess he thinks Malfoy is some kind of genius,” Johanna looked over in his direction. 

He stood, arms folded, ignoring the conversation of his group. His eyes flicked up to Johanna’s but she looked away as soon as their eyes met. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

“Genius? Malfoy barely passed last year, I wouldn’t ask him to perform a charm for a toddler,” Ron grumbled. 

Hermione shook her head, “He’s not awful. But he’s-“

“Not you?” Ron interjected, causing Hermione to blush slightly, “You’re best in our year, I would have thought Dumbledore would choose you.”

“He said she was too busy with her schedule,” Johanna added.

Hermione frowned slightly, “I guess he was right. But Malfoy still doesn’t make sense.”

Harry stayed quiet, looking from Johanna to Malfoy. Malfoy had his eyes locked on her, not even noticing Harry staring. 

“We’d better go in,” Hermione suggested, snapping Harry out of his trance. The three walked ahead of Johanna, following the group of Slytherins and a few overeager Gryffindors. Before Johanna could take a step through the doorway, a hand clutched the sleeve of her robe, pulling her backward. Her eyes met dark orbs absolutely steaming.  
Johanna recognized this girl as the nasty guide she had before entering the castle. 

“You think you’re so special, don’t you? After that speech from Dumbledore I bet you’re just happy as can be walking around here,” Her shrill voice struggled to lower in intimidation. Johanna only stared at her disinterested.

“I don’t even know who you are,” Johanna said.

“Pansy Parkinson. Don’t forget it,” She released Johanna’s cloak.

“Yeah, it’s been nice chatting with you Pasty, but I’ve got an infinite amount of better things I could be doing right now-“ She tried to push her way past but Pansy held strong, scowling.

“I’m a prefect you know. I could-“ 

“What? Take points away from me? I’m not even in a house,” Johanna barked a laugh, “What is it with you Slytherin’s trying to be so menacing all the time? Can’t you lot ever smile?”

“YOU-“ She spat as she spoke, “Why is everyone fawning over you? And why is it Draco has to help you huh? Too stupid to learn on your own?”  
Johanna rolled her eyes, “Look, you don’t have to worry about me liking Malfoy. He’s so insufferable if I were you I’d worry more about ensuring he doesn’t get sent to the infirmary because of me. Now get out of my way.”

Pansy swallowed hard, “As if he’d want to be with you anyways! Watch yourself, associating with filth like that,” She nodded to Hermione and the others finding their seats, “Mudblood might rub off on you.”

Johanna continued into the room, lips pursed as she tried to breathe through the anger. What were the odds that on her first day she’d get into arguments with two horrid Slytherins? This would never have happened at the academy. They truly were a family there, no matter the circumstances. Just as Johanna reached the seat beside Hermione, a large figure blocked her path. She looked up to see Snape leering over her. His arms were folded over his chest, eyes narrowed down at her. 

“I think it wise you sit beside your tutor, don’t you Miss Faust?” He spoke through his teeth.

“With all due respect, sir, I would prefer to sit-“

“Do not tell me that you already have decided to oppose the headmaster and his decision…”

“No, sir! Of course not-“

He cut her off again, “Because I’m sure with how he gushed over your talents, you’d be smart enough to realize he is doing this for your own good, yes?”

Johanna bit her tongue to keep from responding, her eyes falling to the floor. 

“Sit. Now,” He ordered in a hushed voice. 

Johanna quickly spun on her heel and made her way to sit in the empty seat beside Malfoy, who couldn’t hold back his laughter at her embarrassment. 

Hermione sent her an apologetic look across the room before Snape began to speak. 

Johanna sat with her focus on Snape, trying her hardest to ignore Malfoy as he whispered and laughed with his friends behind him. She could practically feel Pansy’s burning glare despite not being able to see her fully. 

After a few minutes, she felt Malfoy shift his weight towards her. She braced herself for another confrontation. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” He whispered.

She blew air out of her nose in the semblance of a laugh. 

“I was annoyed Dumbledore decided this without my permission, alright? I should have realized it wasn’t your fault.”

She refused to reply, causing him to sigh, “You don’t want to be friends with the wrong people here, alright? Now is not the time to make enemies out of…” He struggled to find the words. 

“Purebloods? Intolerant classists? Soulless tossers?” She replied angrily. 

She felt his hand grip at her arm, hidden from Snape’s view. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, “I’m on the right side. Do you want to know what it’s like to be on the wrong one?”

She pulled her arm away, gritting her teeth, “Don’t. Touch. Me.” 

Before he could respond, Snape announced for them to stand with their partners to practice nonverbal spells. She pushed herself off her desk, refusing to look at Malfoy as he stalked behind her. Once they reached the open area, she held her wand tightly in her hand. She hadn’t used a wand before, it felt awkwardly placed in her hands. But a surprising rush of confidence overcame her fear. This was her playing ground, she knew exactly how to-

She felt a hard knock at her chest, a stinging pain, and her wand flying from her hand. She looked up to see Malfoy’s smirk plastered across his face. She could have sworn she heard Pansy giggle from her right side. 

“Thought this was your specialty!” He mocked. 

She turned to grab her wand, trying to keep her composure. She counted in her head as she breathed. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Again, her academy days flashed through her mind. She was struggling, unable to get the steps being taught. A laugh from Giselle was all it took to push her over the edge. She lost herself, pushing so hard she fell to the floor once she was finished. She received only a nod from her instructor. 

Johanna stepped back to her spot in front of Malfoy, fumbling with her wand as she struggled to focus. Her mind raced as she yelled at herself internally to regain her focus. 

Again, Malfoy took advantage of her hesitation, sending her wand soaring across the room. 

“You could try you know!” His voice clawed at her mind, “Come on! Do it, Prodegy!”

Enough was enough.

She hit her palms together, hands sliding in opposite directions. Her eyes locked on Malfoy as she stepped, a loud breath escaping her lips. Her arms thrust forward, shoulder blades cracking loudly. Malfoy was sent flying back, slamming into the stone wall behind him. 

A few students nearby snapped their heads in her direction, realizing Malfoy was slumped on the ground as he held his chest in pain. Johanna quickly went to retrieve her wand, knowing that she’d get in trouble for this. She extended her arm to grab it from the floor but was stopped when she realized Snape’s foot pressed firmly on her wand. Johanna to look up at him, noting that he didn’t look pleased.

“Next time, Miss Faust… Use your wand. That’s what you’re here to learn,” He hissed, only releasing her wand when his eyes set back on Malfoy. Pansy rushed to his side and tried to pull him close in an effort to comfort him. He pushed her off, clearly embarrassed and enraged at Johanna’s ability. 

Once Johanna rose from the floor, she looked to see Ron looking like a giddy kipper. Harry too was smiling, though he tried to hold it back as Snape stalked back to the front of the room. 

When it was time to leave, she felt Ron wrap an arm around her, “That was brilliant, Johanna!”

“Incredible. Wish you could teach me something like that,” Harry laughed.

Hermione had a more subdued expression, “Be careful, I’m sure Snape would love to use that against you.”

“Oh come on, Hermione, Malfoy got what he deserved. And she did do what was in the lesson. She didn’t say a single spell and sent him twenty feet into the air!” Ron exclaimed.

Johanna laughed, beginning to feel pleased with herself after some encouragement from Ron. She hardly noticed Malfoy approaching them. He didn’t look at the group, only taking a second to remind Johanna of their schedule. 

“Meet me on the 7th floor. By the tapestry. Half an hour,” He glowered at her, taking off before she could even respond. 

“You really set him off. Must have bruised his ego pretty good,” Ron laughed.

“He needs someone to knock him down a peg,” Johanna smirked.

-

When Johanna arrived on the 7th floor, she was surprised to see how empty it was. The long corridors echoed her footsteps as she began to pace, unsure of where Malfoy was or where they wanted to meet. She folded her arms over her chest, absentmindedly walking back and forth for what felt like minutes. 

After a few passes, she noticed a large door she hadn’t realized was there. Was that where Malfoy wanted her to be? She chastised herself for being so unobservant, hoping Malfoy wasn’t already waiting for her inside. She quickly made her way into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

The room was expansive, stretching beyond her field of vision and the room was filled with miscellaneous objects. She slowly padded around while humming a tune, taking in as much as she could while doing so. Mirrors, tables, chairs, glasses cabinets filled to the brim with relics and keepsakes. Books stacked almost to the ceiling, threatening to engulf the room entirely.

In the far corner, something caught her eye. A large cabinet, black and gold ornate sat alone in a clearing. She made her way over, raising her head as she approached. She had never seen anything like it, a gorgeous yet foreboding piece of woods and metal garnishes. She let her fingers run over it as her humming turned to a song. 

“Shiver and quiver little tree, silver and gold throw down on me. I’m off to get my wish-“

“Aren’t you a little songbird?” Malfoy’s voice echoed. 

She didn’t look at him, continuing to stroke the cabinet, “Aren’t you a viper in the meadow…”

“Clever,” He replied dryly as he walked over to her. 

“What is this place?” She asked, turning in his direction. He looked annoyed again, not that she was surprised at this point. 

“Doesn’t matter. We should get to work,” He beaconed her with two fingers, slipping his robe off and throwing it onto a pile of broken chair bits. She could tell she knocked the wind out of him earlier, explaining why he needed the half-hour to recover. But he was still clearly upset about it. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” She apologized as she too took off her robe. 

He shook his head, loosening his tie with his back to her, “It didn’t hurt. You got me when I was distracted.”

“Sure… I’m just sorry. I know I should be using my wand and it was rude of me to attack you like that.”

“Don’t bring it up again,” He warned, turning to look at her finally.

She nodded to herself, fumbling around her discarded robe to find her wand. Malfoy’s eyes darted around as he waited. 

"I assume you did the same thing in the hallway too."

"I'm sorry about that too but to be honest you were being a huge jerk both times."

He ignored her comment, “How did you even- How did you know how to do that?” His voice was sour. 

Johanna laughed, finally finding her wand, “As you were told, I was a dancer.”

“That wasn’t ballet that was magic. How did you do that?”

“Wands aren’t the only way to harness magic. It starts in the body, the mind, the heart. Once you can direct it through you then you can do that and much more.”

He scoffed, unable to comprehend. Johanna stood up and looked into his eyes. He wasn’t as angry as before, but she could still see a hint of irritation. His body was calmer, a far cry from his stance earlier in the day. He wasn’t trying to compete with her anymore or intimidate her. He genuinely wanted to know. She softened at this.

“It’s all about intention and emotion. That’s what we were taught. And that’s what dance is. It is a story of the human condition. It is love, hate, fear, anger, sadness, joy… Dance is our existence. I think the first magic users were Geschirrtanz.“

“Is that what they’re called?” He asked, trying to mask his curiosity. 

Johanna’s lips curled into a smile, “We’ve had many names over the centuries. But that is what we were called in Germany.”

“So you just danced all day?”

“We learned new dances every few months, put on performances, worked on becoming one with each other. We never had to learn spells so it wasn’t much of an education like it is here.”

He hummed, “What all can you do?”

She cocked her head to the side, feeling safe enough now to reveal a more playful aspect of herself, “Whatever I want. As I said, it’s all in the intention.”

“Did you have family there?” He finally focused on her face, fully relaxing. 

“No. I left mine years ago. Familial differences.”

“Muggles?” His voice got sharp. 

“No. Just raging lunatics. Haven’t spoken to them in years,” She shrugged. 

He looked happy to hear she wasn't muggle-born. He relaxed even further while Johanna couldn't help but feel a little sick at this fact. They sat in silence for a few moments, Malfoy clearly rehearsing his next response in his head as his hands fiddled with his wand. She let him have his time, returning to her song much quieter this time. 

He took a breath, “Could you- Would you- Show me. Your… You know…” He seemed bashful.

She chuckled, tossing her wand on her robes, “What do you want to see?” All the power was in her hands now. 

He looked like he was going to blush, “What all you can do. I already saw you toss me into a wall so I’d rather not see that again. But if you could… I don’t know, move that stack or break those glasses,” He nodded to different groups of objects around them.

She bit her lip, slipping her pants down to the floor so she was just in her leotard, “I’m not sure if I can do such a hard task. Sounds almost impossible. What’s that made of? Porcelain? May as well ask me to break the Great Wall of China,” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. 

He rolled his eyes, “Hilarious.”

“Eh,” She brushed it off, stretching her arms from behind her back.

He sighed, crossing his arms and waiting for her next move. 

Once she closed her eyes, her body fell into motion. Malfoy couldn’t keep his eyes off her movements. It was forceful with an elegance she shouldn’t have been capable of. Her limbs were truly extensions of her soul, purposeful motions creating pathways for an unseen force of nature. Her breath was deep and hit on every beat. He was entranced.  
Her head snapped in his direction, their eyes locking. Something within them made him shiver. 

A small bird flew into his vision, a blue specter in his sightline. It flapped its wings with little effort, bobbing between the two figures. He extended a hand to reach for it but immediately gasped. A pitch-black snake coiled around his wrist, it's lulling hiss a mere whisper. He recoiled as it lunged at the bird. Its scales shimmered emerald green in the light. Before the snake could make contact with its target, the two vanished. Malfoy immediately looked back at Johanna, who was struggling to catch her breath with her hands planted firmly on her hips. 

Draco couldn’t contain his wonder, a genuine laugh escaping his lips. 

“That was… Incredible. It’s like they were really there. I could feel it!”

Johanna smiled at him weakly, clearly, a lot was taken out of her. 

“You alright?”

“I haven’t done much dancing lately. A little hard to get back into it by myself. Gets exhausting quick,” She coughed, slowly making her way to a seated position on the floor.  
He walked over to her, crouching by her side. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing a small circle. He looked just as surprised by this action as she was. When she laughed through her cough he quickly removed his hand but stayed beside her. 

“Would you be able to teach me how to do something like that?” His voice was the softest she ever heard it. Something tugged at her heart, finally able to see a bit of vulnerability from him. Of course, she knew how he acted previously, but she did not let it harden herself towards him. Maybe he could change, maybe she could truly teach him to unlock his emotions to develop his magic. She couldn't help but smile again.

“That depends. Will you promise to be nice to me?”

He sighed, pressing his lips together. With another reluctant sigh, he nodded his head, patting her on the back. Clearly fighting internally about his options.

“Alright, Faust. You win."


	3. The Cauldron Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna has her first potions lesson and Harry tries to find a way into secret Malfoy's life.

It had only been a few hours since their training period before Malfoy had to accompany Johanna to potions. She gripped her book tightly, knuckles almost white from the immense pressure. Malfoy hadn’t noticed. He kept a steady stride down the corridor, not paying her any mind. Not that she really cared. With her promise to teach him while they worked together, his agreement to be nicer towards her seemed like an impossible task. If him ignoring her most of the time meant she received less of his dim-witted torment, then she’d happily accept. 

Once they arrived, Malfoy quickly took a seat with fellow Slytherins she didn’t recognize. One boy greeted Malfoy with a sly grin, cocking an eyebrow as he approached. At one of the tables she noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a Hufflepuff boy. She didn’t bother to look at them, unsure of what they’d ask about her private lesson. Johanna kept to herself when they sat down, taking the time to flip through her potions book before Professor Slughorn appeared. 

The boy beside Malfoy pointed over in her direction, “Is that the one you have to tutor?”

“What else would she be?” Malfoy snipped. 

The boy snorted, “Clearly enjoying your time I see?”

“Only good thing about this is that Granger didn’t get the job. Hate to see a mudblood taint the precious exchange student,” Malfoy grumbled. 

Johanna didn’t look up, her leg extending to kick at Malfoy’s shin. He immediately glared at her, but kept quiet, turning back to the boy instead.

“Maybe you’ll snag us some extra house points for your help. Hate to be you though, couldn’t even think about teaching someone who doesn’t know anything,” The boy tried to lower his voice, but Johanna heard him. She kept her eyes on her book.

Before Malfoy could respond, Professor Slughorn waltzed in, grinning madly.

“Good morning! It’s a pleasure to see some familiar faces in here,” He looked like he was about to burst. The boy beside Malfoy leaned back in his seat, a smug look on his face. Once Slughorn began with the lesson, she felt her stomach drop at the prospect of an upper level course. Slughorn went on about different potions and their affects, things Johanna had never even heard of. Luckily, Hermione answered every question with stunning accuracy and speed, causing Johanna to calm slightly. At least if she didn’t know the answer, Hermione would.

Malfoy on the other hand, decided to snicker and whisper to the boy at his side every time she spoke. Johanna chose to ignore him, focused intently on absorbing the information he was going on about. Once they received their assignment, she reluctantly turned to Malfoy for help. 

After several minutes, it was clear Malfoy himself was struggling. He made her job reading the directions to him as he tried and failed miserably to keep up with Potter’s efforts across the room. Malfoy loosened his tie in frustration.

“How many times do you stir it?” He grumbled, picking up the spoon.

“It says eight clockwise,” She narrowed her eyes to read the text.

“It’s not even the right color, you sure you read it properly?”

“Hard to mess up a simple set of instructions.”

“Well clearly something is wrong,” He began to stir harder.

“Clearly you must have done something wrong,” She responded dryly, “Eight. Not nine.”

He stopped mid-stir, “That’s rich. Why don’t you try since you’re so good at everything?”

She slammed the book shut with one hand, staring him down. His eyes moved her over, clearly confused by her response. 

“I don’t much like your attitude.”

He scoffed, “I’ve toned it down for you. Consider yourself lucky.”

She nodded slowly, pressing her lips together, “Lucky you don’t outwardly bully me in class? Like Granger?”

“Exactly,” He was unaware of her growing resentment as he turned his attention back to the potion, 

“Besides, you aren’t like Granger. You’re not a filthy mudblood.”

“What’s it matter that she is? She’s just as much a witch as you are a wizard. She’s best in your year, better than you even. So why on earth would it matter who her parents were?” She stood her ground, prepared for any intolerant response Malfoy had to dish out. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Harry looking over.

“It matters-“ Malfoy pried the book from her grasp, “Because purebloods are superior, no debate about it. My father says the world would be better off if we got rid of the lot of them.”

Johanna laughed, unable to fathom his stupidity, “And here I thought you were actually a smart boy. Clearly you have gillyweed for brains.”

“Doesn’t matter what you think now does it?”

Slughorn appeared at their table, nodding to the boy beside Malfoy.

“Mr. Zabini! Good to see you here, my boy!” He grazed over Draco, resting his attention on Johanna. She gave a shy smile.

“And you must be Miss Faust! Lovely to have you here, I specifically requested you myself,” Slughorn announced proudly.

“Yes sir, McGonagall told me. I don’t want to disappoint you, but I don’t know much about potions,” She frowned. 

Slughorn waved his hand, “Nonsense. I would have the greatest pleasure of being able to teach you on the subject,” His voice lowered as he leaned in closer, “I heard about what happened to your school. A very unfortunate accident. Dumbledore and I had a few meetings with Madame Markos.”

She swallowed hard, forcing a smile, “He told me he knew her.”

“A brilliant woman. Utterly unorthodox in her methods but brilliant, nonetheless. If only she had accepted male students, would have gone there myself if I could… I think I might have seen one of your performances when I visited a few years back.”

Johanna perked up at this, a flicker of joy sparking within her, “Really?”

“Oh yes, a beautiful display. I cried for a few days afterwards,” He chuckled heartily. 

Malfoy gave her a side eye, clearly jealous of the attention she was receiving. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. We put out heart and souls into every piece we did,” She tucked some hair behind her ear. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a dance though. Hardly enough to make a person cry,” He sneered under his breath. Slughorn seemed unphased.

“Just as potions is a mastery of arts, so is dance, Mr…”

“Malfoy.”

Slughorn nodded, “You are the one assigned to Miss Faust I take it?”

Malfoy cursed under his breath, causing Johanna to kick him again beneath the table. He immediately gripped her thigh as a warning. She pulled it away violently without looking at him. Slughorn was too busy peering over their cauldron to notice. He struggled to hide his disappointment with the mixture.

“That is quite the concoction you’ve created…” He trailed off, eyebrows raised. 

“She read the instructions wrong,” Malfoy grumbled.

She smiled halfheartedly up at Slughorn as he sighed, “Well, how about you allow Mr. Malfoy here to perfect it on his own. I’d love for you to shadow Mr. Potter for now. He’s got quite the knack for it and I’m sure you’ll get along well while I supervise Mr. Malfoy.”

Johanna looked to Malfoy with a questioning glance. He lowered his eyes, locking his jaw. He waved her off, flipping open the book again as Slughorn grinned at her. She gave them a little wave as she slid out of her seat. She knew Malfoy was upset, whether it be because Slughorn clearly wasn’t showing him any favoritism or that he suggested Harry as a better teacher. 

She tried not to look back as she joined Harry at his station. His nose was almost buried in his potions book.

“What have you got here, Harry?” Johanna asked, sitting beside him. 

He placed his hand over the book, clearly surprised at her presence, “Johanna? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Malfoy?”

She shrugged, peering over at the book, “Slughorn thinks you’re a better teacher for me. Malfoy couldn’t figure out how to count to eight correctly.”

He laughed, “Sounds about right.”

She pulled an empty cauldron closer to her, reaching for Harry’s book as Malfoy was holding hers hostage. He reflexively pulled back, getting a weird look from Johanna.

“Can I have the book?”

“Well I could read the instructions to you… To help.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but reluctantly accepted, shaking her head while doing so. 

“First you’ll want to chop your roots,” He pointed to the small bundle on the table.

“Right,” She replied quietly, as if to herself. She grabbed the bundle and the knife and commenced her mincing. Harry was shifting his weight awkwardly, his focus on Malfoy and Slughorn a table away. Malfoy was pouting as Slughorn went on about his method of stirring. 

“Alright, what’s next?” Johanna asked, brushing her hands on her robes.

“Uh, crush the sopophorous beans,” He said absentmindedly. 

As Slughorn droned on, Harry noticed Malfoy wince in pain, trying desperately to hide his expression. His right hand reached for his left forearm, scratching madly and continuing to wince. Johanna hadn’t noticed his lack of attention, struggling to squash the beans beneath her palms. Once she slammed her hand on the table, a bean flew out from the sheer force and smacked Harry directly on his nose. His head snapped in her direction, shocked out of his trance. 

“Sorry!” She squeaked.

“It’s alright. You’ve got to crush it with the side of the knife,” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

She sighed, clearly embarrassed with herself as she grabbed the knife and proceeded to try and crush the beans again. Harry looked down at the table, resting his hands on top. He couldn’t help but think of Malfoy and his sudden fit of pain. 

“Say, Johanna…?” He looked up at her.

She was deeply focused on crushing, pressing her whole weight onto the knife, “Yeah?”

“You’ve spent enough time with Malfoy now-“

She laughed, “Like half a day! Hardly a large amount of time!” She grunted as she finally broke through the bean, juice gushing all over the cutting board.

“Well I mean, you’ll be seeing him more won’t you?”

“Unfortunately-“ She slid her knife across the board, scraping the juices and bean pieces into the cauldron.

“I just think. Since you’ll be spending so much time with him. You’ll get to know him well enough…” He was struggling with how to put it. 

“Huh?” She wiped the sweat from her brow, knife still in hand.

“I’ve got a theory that-“ Harry looked over at Malfoy. His grey eyes were fixed on Johanna but as soon as Harry looked over, he immediately focused on Harry. He narrowed his eyes, the corners of his lips turning downwards. Harry looked away, shuffling beside Johanna so Malfoy couldn’t decipher what he was saying.

“Hermione and Ron think I’m absolutely mad for thinking this but… I think Malfoy might be… A death eater.”

Johanna’s eyes widened, unable to even develop a laugh despite her mouth widening to a confused smile. 

“Don’t tell anyone else. I just know that Malfoy is up to something. His father was a deatheater and he’s locked up in Azkaban for attacking the Ministry last year. But I’ve got a sick feeling that Malfoy is involved now.”

“Harry-“

“Look you don’t have to believe me but if you could keep an eye out. Just tell me if anything seems suspicious since you’ll be around him so much. He might even trust you enough to-“

She raised the knife at him, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

“You want me to spy on Malfoy for you? Based on a theory that he is working with the evilest wizard of all time just because his father did? Yes, Malfoy is a jerk. Yes, he is intolerant and awful. But is he capable of carrying out dark deeds like that? No. And I’ve only known him for a few hours. I knocked him on his ass without effort, you think he’d even be able to stave off a fully trained wizard fighting for his life? There are plenty of capable wizards they could have chosen. Why Malfoy? A teenager.” She stuck the knife in the cutting board, placing her hands on her hips. 

He sighed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

She sighed too, interlacing her arm in his so she could get close enough to whisper in his ear.

“I know you have the best of intentions. But you shouldn’t judge people so fiercely. You never truly know a person’s soul. That much I learned at my academy. Once you start to accept that people are more complex than you could imagine, it takes a load off your shoulders. Hate bogs you down. I should know,” She giggled.

Her answer wasn’t going to change his mind but her words struck deep. He smiled down at her.

“Getting handsy with my shadow Potter?” Malfoy’s voice sounded from behind them. 

Johanna dropped her arm, turning to face Malfoy. He squared his shoulders, stepping right up to Harry.

“She’s here to learn, not cozy up to you,” He scowled.

“Malfoy!” Johanna warned.

“It’s alright, Johanna. I told you, he’s always been like this. Wouldn’t expect him to change now,” Harry replied. She knew his phrase was double-sided, causing her to frown. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him, clearly figuring he meant something by saying that.

“Care to explain, Potter? Don’t see why you should be talking about me so much.” 

“Let’s go,” Johanna growled, grabbing Malfoy by the arm and attempting to pull him away. He didn’t budge, hands held firmly in his pockets. 

“Watch yourself. I’ve got a feeling your silly little defensive spells won’t do you any good by the end of the year. Might join your filthy godfather before you can even get the words out.”

Harry glowered at Malfoy, “Maybe I’ll send you to your pathetic father before that happens.”

Johanna pulled Malfoy back when she felt his body tense. She knew it was bound to be a fight if she didn’t break it up now. 

“Malfoy. Now,” She hissed, tugging hard enough to get Malfoy’s body moving in the right direction. The two stayed in their standoff until Slughorn bounded across the room to end their challenge. Malfoy yanked his arm out of her grip as soon as he turned his back to Harry. 

“What gives you the right to touch me?”

“What gives you the right to threaten my friend?”

He leaned closer to her, completely ignoring Slughorn’s announcement of Harry winning the challenge. His eyes glowed, his breath heavy, “I told you to choose your friends wisely.”

“I’ll take all the friends I can get. Especially someone who is actually kind to me without having to make a deal for it!” She whispered, beginning to lose control of her breath too. 

“Is that what you’re whining about? Me not wanting to be your friend?”

“If I’m going to be stuck with you every day I’d prefer not to hate your guts but you make it incredibly difficult!” Her voice raised slightly.

He chuckled, “Calm down, little bird.”

“Don’t call me that. And don’t laugh at me. It’s not my fault you are completely content being a git.”

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest, “I don’t need people to like me. Father says not to worry about the opinions of sheep.”

She huffed, “Daddy this, daddy that, do you even have any thoughts of your own?” 

He looked away from her, shaking his head, “I’m not apologizing for not giving a damn.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to just try being bearable. If not for me then to make your life easier. You really don’t want me mad at you.” She said, turning to look at Harry as he accepted the prized vial of Felix Felicis. She clapped with the other students as he proudly held it up for everyone to see.

“What happens if you’re mad at me then?” His voice was more playful, a smirk on his face.

“I send you through a wall again and you never learn how to do it to other people. Oh, and I’ll not talk to you.”

His smirk grew larger, eyeing her from the side, “I’d hate to not have you talking to me. What hell that would be.” 

“Shut up.”

Harry looked at them both, clearly trying to read their lips. Malfoy wrapped his arm around Johanna’s waist, pulling her closer to him and whispering into her hair, “You win yet again. But this isn’t over.” He let his arm drop off of her before she could shove him off, giving her a wink as he scooped up his books behind them. She could tell he clearly did that action to irritate Harry. But she couldn’t even comprehend the complete switch Malfoy just went through. A psychic couldn’t have predicted that turn of events. She felt like her head was spinning.

Malfoy called behind her as he walked past Harry, purposefully shoving past his shoulder, “I’ll see you later tonight, little bird! Don’t be late!”

Johanna took a deep breathe, shaking her head as Harry stared at her. 

Slughorn was waiting at the front of the classroom as he said goodbyes to his students. Harry waited for Johanna. Ron and Hermione had gotten into a heated discussion as they left, seemingly forgetting to join Harry. But he didn’t care much, he felt like he owed Johanna and nice chat after all the tension.

When Harry and Johanna got to Slughorn, he smiled at them both.

“I trust you taught her well,” He chortled.

“Of course, sir. But I’d say she’s good enough to pass me when she gets the hang of it,” He looked to her with a hint of jesting. She was glad he didn’t tell Slughorn about the bean incident. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Harry.

“Well then, I was right to select you for this class! Now while I have you here, I’d like to cordially invite you to join the Slug Club. Harry here is a member too, and I’d love to have you join. It’s a collection of exceptional students.”

She cleared her throat, unsure of the right answer to the question. 

“I promise it will be a rousing time. But I understand if this put you on the spot. If you need time to think on it, of course you may have it. But I will request at the very least you join us for our Christmas Party. A long ways away but it is a great opportunity to meet other members and special guests,” He immediately recognized her silence as he quickly tried to make the situation better, “Perhaps even Harry could accompany you.”

He didn’t say anything but Slughorn didn’t care, he continued to look at them with glee, “I’ve got to head out for a minute but again, think on it. I hope to see you both there.”

When Slughorn slipped out of the room, Johanna looked at Harry with a loud sigh.

“I’m so tired of being well-known.”

“Welcome to the club,” He joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that this is not setting up a love triangle. I'm not a huge fan of those. Harry is just a good friend who wants to use Johanna to get dirt on Malfoy if she can. Malfoy knows Harry is trying to use her as a tool and so it is more of a pissing match between the two. I just wanted to put it out there in case anyone groaned internally reading this, expecting another cliche love triangle. Thank you for reading so far!


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private lesson turns into a well of emotions for both Johanna and Draco

It had been a few weeks since Johanna’s first day and she was adjusting fairly well. Of course, she struggled with a large majority of coursework but with Draco aiding her and Harry helping her in potions, she was on the right path. She even managed to befriend a few classmates to the point that they smiled at her in the halls or invited her to sit with them at lunch. A few had even invited her to Quidditch games, which she happily agreed to go to. She never got to experience so many magical experiences other witches and wizards had. 

Malfoy had been focused on other things during this time, he often disappeared quickly after their lessons and chose to keep their squabbling to a minimum. She secretly enjoyed it, unable to think about what would happen if every day was like her first. He was more likely than not to be friendly on most days but he was subject to random shifts in emotion and unexpected gloomy days where he didn't talk to her unless absolutely necessary. She was just along for the ride, trying her best to adapt to Malfoy's mood of the day.

Today, Johanna sat on a windowsill in a long corridor, enjoying the rain as it pattered against the stained glass. She was lazily thumbing through a book, an apple in her other hand. She took a bite as she turned the page.

“What’s that?” Pansy Parkinson jabbed, leaning against the other side of the windowsill.

“A book, Pansy. Haven’t you read one?” She replied through her chews.

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Where’s Draco?”

“How should I know?” Johanna said, taking another bite.

“Well as it appears you two are joined at the hip, I thought you ought to know. We’re supposed to have a study date tonight.”

Johanna chuckled, “Isn’t that romantic.”

Pansy crossed her arms, a smile on her lips, “I know you must be incredibly jealous.”

“Remarkably so. I don’t know how I’ll survive,” Her voice was flat as her eyes scanned the page.

Pansy looked very pleased with herself, keeping her eyes on Johanna despite Johanna not giving her the time of day. After a few minutes of silence, Johanna closed the book and looked up at Pansy. Her smile had dropped but her eyes still focused on Johanna. 

“Want me to read to you or something?” Johanna sighed, clearly annoyed.

“Just find you interesting.”

“I don’t see why. But honestly, I should start charging people for staring. I’d be better off than Malfoy.”

Pansy laughed, “Don’t know why I dislike you so much. You can be awfully funny.”

“I’m guessing it’s because you like Malfoy and I am forced to spend almost every minute of the day with him?”

“And smart too. Aren’t you a peach,” Pansy hummed.

Malfoy leaned against the wall directly next to Johanna, staring down at her book with a bemused grin. He leaned down to fully read the title of the book.

“Wuthering Heights?” He questioned. Johanna kept her eyes on Pansy, raising the book so Malfoy could pick it up and read the back. Pansy stiffened, pursing her lips as she let out a harsh breath through her nose.

“So… Draco. We’re still on for tonight, yeah?”

He didn’t look up, making a face as he read, “Probably not. Got a lot to go over with Faust.”

Johanna raised her eyebrows in a mocking fashion, taking a bite of the apple as she did so. Pansy turned to look away, unable to formulate a response. Johanna could practically see her shaking with rage. 

“Didn’t know you like romance novels,” Malfoy said, opening the book to skim through. 

“Oh, I love romance! Who wouldn’t want to fall in love in an old castle with someone you learned to love after hating them for a bit?” Johanna could barely hold in her laughter as she said it, Pansy gritting her teeth. 

“I’d love to see you some other time then, Draco. I’ll save you a spot for dinner,” She grinned, doing her best to hide her resentment. 

“Sure, whatever,” He replied absently.

Pansy sent Johanna a glare before leaving which caused Johanna to smile. She stood up happily, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She playfully bumped him as she got up, she noticed a small smile on his lips.

“Seems Parkinson’s got a bit of a crush on you,” She mocked.

Malfoy looked at her with a deadpan expression, holding out the book for her to take, “I’ve not noticed, actually. She’s so subtle about it.”

“Just like the attention?” She laughed, shoving the book into her bag and tossing the apple to a garbage bin nearby. He placed his hands in his pockets as they walked.

“She’s been like that since third year. Took her to the Yule ball fourth year and since then she’s been all over me,” Despite sounding annoyed, she could tell it amused him.

“No wonder. I’m sure you wowed her with your dancing.”

“No, that’s your job.”

She smirked, bumping into him again as he chuckled. They walked closely together, closer than they had ever really been without arguing. She liked the feeling. He must not have minded either because he kept close to her too. 

“I like your new choice in robes. Green suits you better,” He said, nodding to her robe.

“I thought you might like it. Since I spend so much time with you now, I think that makes me an honorary Slytherin.”

He bowed his head, so she was unable to see his expression. As they walked, Professor Slughorn caught sight of them. He merrily waved at Johanna and paid no mind to Draco. Johanna had gotten into the habit of keeping out of his sight so as not to be pestered with invitations, but Harry seemed to be doing it much better than her. She instinctively ducked away from him and closer to Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow at her as she did her best to hide. He looked around for a moment before gingerly raising his arm. She happily accepted the spot and hid her face by pressing her cheek against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. They kept walking, Slughorn immediately recognizing that they must be a couple in a moment of intimacy. He cleared his throat, looking off as if he had recognized someone else. Johanna was unsure if the plan worked, refusing to look up just in case. Malfoy didn’t bother to tell her Slughorn had disappeared around the corner. He kept his arm around her, keeping his eyes ahead while others in the hallway began to whisper. 

Malfoy smiled to himself, “Why are you avoiding your number one fan?” 

Johanna could hear his voice resonating in his chest. It relaxed her almost instantly. She closed her eyes, frustrated with the situation she put herself in. She wasn’t looking forward to his taunts once she backed away from him.

“He’s been so persistent about me joining his Slug Club. I don’t want to go. I don’t want people to keep being like that with me.”

“Like what?” His voice softened.

“Like… Like I’m amazing. Like I’m famous. Like I’m Harry freaking Potter! I’m just me. Nothing special about that,” She grumbled, taking in a deep breath. He smelled like cinnamon and apples. She felt herself melting against him.

“Johanna is plenty special, don’t be so thick,” He assured.

She pulled back to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest. He inhaled sharply which caused her to panic. She backed away with her eyes planted on the floor.

“Sorry, I know that was weird!” She attempted a feeble laugh.

His arm extended; his fingers curled to move some hair out of her face. She looked up at him through her lashes, unsure of what to make of the situation.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. There’s no reason to complain about people liking you. Seems like a blessing to me,” He pulled his hand away quickly, looking away just as she had previously. 

She folded her arms over her chest, “Well that’s easy for you to say. You desperately want people to like you.”

He tilted his chin up, eyes narrowed, “Do I?”

“How else do you explain that rivalry you’ve got with Harry Potter? Just hate him cause he’s got glasses?”

He looked away from her as he clenched his jaw. She struck a nerve.

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to see that it’s a bit drawn out. I mean, I’ve never seen him like that with anyone or you.”

“You don’t know me,” He barked, voice slicing through her. 

She stepped back, startled by his aggression. Her eyes stayed on the floor as he continued their walk. He picked up a bit in pace, ensuring there was space between them. She didn’t attempt to talk to him as she followed, knowing full well that it was a recipe for a meltdown from Malfoy. She instead decided to give him his time and allowing him to calm down before she attempted another conversation. 

By the time they reached their practice room, he seemed to simmer. She threw her robe at him to lighten the mood. She noticed a twitch of the corner of his lips.

Johanna reached for her wand, sighing loudly as she did. Of course, the lessons with Malfoy were helping but she didn’t feel the same way about casting magic as she did when she danced. It felt like a barrier was between her and the intention, focusing more on the incantation and the movement of the wand. 

She pointed her wand at a goblet set on a table, her face contorting as she tried to focus herself. 

Malfoy sat on the edge of the loveseat a few feet behind her. He crossed his arms as he carefully examined her. 

She squared her shoulders, shifting her weight and trying hard not to fumble her grip on her wand. 

“Accio goblet!” She cried. The goblet did not move. 

She tried again, with more force. Still nothing. She dropped her wand to her side, turning to face Malfoy. Her face dropped as she looked at him like a disappointed child. He tried to hold back a grin.

“Having trouble?” 

“I don’t understand what I’m going wrong! And I don’t understand how you can use these things!” She angrily lifted her wand.

“I don’t understand how you just use your body! All the best wizards use a wand,” He teased, standing slowly and walking over to her. 

She scoffed, planting herself firmly as he approached. 

“You’ve got to see it in your head. It’s got to be crystal clear or it won’t work. Besides, you aren’t even standing right,” He looked her over.

“I liked the fire spell much better,” She grumbled.

“I didn’t like having to extinguish my robes. Father wasn’t pleased at all,” He muttered. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. 

“I said sorry, didn’t I?” She breathed as Malfoy got behind her. He sighed in response as he raised his arm to hold her own up towards the goblet. He kicked at her feet to remind her to plant them. She had a tendency of rising on the pads of her feet.

His voice was close to her ear as adjusted her position, “See it clearly in your head. No different from your dancing.”

She took in a breath, imagining the exact object and intention. Just as she had when she danced, she felt the reverberations through her body, funneling through her hand and out her wand. 

“Accio goblet!” Her voice shot out, punctuated by the sudden expulsion of the goblet. She didn’t have time to brace for the impact, unsure if the spell was even going to work that time. She closed her eyes as she expected the goblet to collide with her face. After a few seconds of no pain, she slowly pried her eyes open. Malfoy’s hand was right in front of her face, clutching the goblet. 

“Trying to get beheaded?” He exclaimed, heaving the goblet to the floor.

“I didn’t think it would actually work! It actually worked! I did it!” She beamed, pulling him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. 

“Congratulations, want an award? Still got hundreds of spells to master. Least you summoned a goblet to your head.”

“I could strangle you like this. I could leave your body in here, nobody would ever know,” She whispered, jokingly tightening her grip on his neck. 

He rolled his eyes with a laugh, placing his hands on her hips and gently pushing her off from him. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like a while. He swallowed hard, doing his best to keep her gaze. 

“I uh, never noticed your eyes were like that…” He noted.

She laughed, unsure what he meant, “Thanks?”

“It’s just. I don’t know, I get a feeling when I look in them. Like… Passion. Or something,” He quickly turned from her, walking back over to his seat. She just stood in her spot, looking him over inquisitively. 

“I imagine it’s just all that magic pooling in your eyes, yeah?” He attempted a spotty laugh.

She gave him a coy look and shook her head, “How about we teach you a little something?”

He perked up at that, smiling as he rose. Soon his smile was overtaken by uncertainty. He sat back down slowly, staring at the floor, “Are you sure I can even do it? I mean, I used to think everybody could only use a wand, and then I met you. Unable to summon a cup without killing yourself-“ 

She grabbed a nearby book and flung it at him, a satisfied grin once again taking him over.

“And what if I can’t dance?”

“So what if you can’t? Magic is magic, I’m sure there’s plenty you can do when you’re bad.”

He still looked unsure, wringing his hands while he thought. She huffed, walking over to him and pulling him to his feet. He dragged them as she led him to the center of the floor. The look of dread on his face was laughable. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look, you’re the one who wanted to learn so badly,” She chastised, pulling his robe off his shoulders, “And don’t think of it as dance. Think of it as channeling. Using your whole body instead of your wand.”

He rubbed his temples, tossing his wand over towards her. She caught it in the air, thumbing it over while she waited. He stood tall, still afraid to completely look at her. All she could see was his back. He stiffened as she spoke.

“First, I want you to imagine your body is a roadway, completely connected. It is a closed circuit, constantly in motion and circling back and forth. Energy, of course, never dies. So, you must manifest from within, drawing from what is in motion already. It is not to be created and then extinguished once it leaves you. You must always be connected.”

She set his wand aside, slowly approaching him. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, gently rubbing circles to relax them. As they dropped, she ran her hands down his arms and to his hands. He flinched slightly when she brushed his forearms, but she ignored this. She took his hands in hers and pressed her thumbs into his palms as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. He could feel a tingling pressure as she did. When she released, she placed a hand on his chest, giving him a knowing look. He finally looked at her and when he did, he let out a breath. She nodded to him and slid beside him, resting her temple on the side of his arm. 

“Now let it flow from those points and manifest. Think of what you want to do and let your body interpret it,” She breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. 

She felt his breathing taper as he focused himself. His body began to shake and sweat beaded on his brow. With a crack of his wrist, he slid one foot behind him. Twisting his fingers, he took in a huge breath, a pained grunt escaping his lips. A few feet ahead of him, a small blue bird appeared on a table. It didn’t make any noise as it opened its mouth and its body more resembled that of a ghost than the bird Johanna had manifested before. He seemed in awe of his ability and in losing his focus, the bird disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. 

He couldn’t contain his glee, turning quickly and scooping her up in his arms. He laughed triumphantly, lifting her by the waist and hoisting her above him. She laughed too, never having seen him in this state of joy. 

“I told you you could do it!” She shrieked, giggling madly as he spun her. 

Once their laughter subsided, he lowered her to the ground, keeping a tight grip on her despite this. As she caught her breath, she gave him a smile, “You’ll be a better dancer than me soon.”

“Hardly call that dance,” He waved it off.

“Speaking of… dancing. Slughorn has been inviting me to his Christmas Party like he’s mad. If I go then I’d get to bring a guest…” She trailed off, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, “Yeah so?”

“So, I was wondering if you’d want to go with me. I’d at least like someone to keep me company while I’m forced to suffer.”

“Is that why you were hiding from him in the hall? Cause you don’t want to go to his Christmas party?” He barked a laugh, playfully squeezing her hips.

She rolled her eyes, pushing his hands off, “I didn’t want to go because it sounded boring. Even Harry’s been trying to get out of it. Don’t tell me you don’t want an excuse for free treats and dressing up nicely.”

“Sounds like a bore,” He mused.

“You took Pansy to a dance and you don’t even like her. What’s that mean about me? I thought we were starting to get along,” She pouted. 

He pressed his lips together, placing his tongue in his cheek. She laughed mockingly, rolling her eyes. 

“Does that mean I have to buy something fancy?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure you’ve got plenty, Riches,” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Alright, I’ll go. But don’t go telling everyone, I’d prefer not everyone to know I can be nice sometimes.”

She bowed jokingly, pleased to get him to agree. Now maybe she didn’t have to hide from Slughorn. He bent down to pick up his robe, brushing it off as he did.

“Now of course I have to find something to wear. Wasn’t expecting to go to a party. Might have to ask Hermione to go with me to pick something up,” Johanna thought out loud.

He made a noise in his throat, signifying disgust. Her head immediately snapped in his direction. 

“Clearly that’s not something I’ve rubbed off on you. Still hanging out with that mudblood,” He complained, slipping his robes back on. She shot him a glare, flicking her wrist so his robe flew off him and disappeared behind the piles of junk. He groaned, meeting her gaze. 

“What?”

“Just when I thought you were starting to actually be nice…” She trailed off, shaking her head. 

“Why do you care?” He immediately rose to his defense, Johanna had to tread carefully now. 

“Why do you? Again, how does anyone’s blood status even matter?” Her voice rose slightly.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, “You wouldn’t understand, alright? All my life I was taught that being apart of the pureblood houses is an honor. Because it is. Mudbloods don’t deserve to wield magic-“

“Don’t say that word,” She warned. 

“Why do you get so upset over it? Not like you’re one!”

“Because it isn’t fair! I don’t get how you could be so smart but so stupid at the exact same time!” She threw her hands up.

“It’s just the way it is, Johanna. That’s how the world works! It’s up to us purebloods to keep magic pure and clean, like our bloodlines.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve ever heard yourself talking but you sound like a lunatic. Magic isn’t something only purebloods can do. So, if they’re supposed to be pure then why can a person born from two muggles do magic?”

“Well-“

She cut him off, “Why can two wizards make a squib?”

“I-“

She kept on with her assault, “Where do we draw the line? When do we say people who are half-blood can’t do magic? Do we just go on killing everybody who isn’t us? Would you kill me if I wasn’t like you?” 

“STOP!” He shouted. He looked distressed, his breathing uneven. He shook his head, trying to articulate his thoughts. 

“You know why you think like that? Because that’s what you were taught. You were told your whole life that you were better than everybody else just because you have two parents from pureblood families. But that’s not true. Nobody is better than anybody. You are not gifted from birth. You work hard, you bite and claw your way to the top through hard work and passion. You fight to prove to the world that you are worthy. That’s what you do,” She placed her hands on her hips, turning away from him in anger. 

Malfoy didn’t respond, he stared at the floor in silence. 

“You think I got like this because I was born a miracle? I was a mistake. I shouldn’t have been born, let alone been selected to learn at my academy. I wasn’t the best girl there. I was painfully mediocre. I couldn’t even get my instructors to look my way no matter how hard I tried!” Her voice cracked as her eyes began to water. She fought them back, staring at the ceiling to get the moisture to dissipate, “They didn’t even look! And all I did was work and sweat and cry until I had nothing left in me. And here is no different. But do you know what keeps me going?”

She turned to him. He was already facing her, a pained expression on his face as he took heavy breaths. 

“Me. I believed in myself and pushed myself to improve. It’s not anything to do with blood. It’s the person themselves. And if you don’t realize that then there’s no saving you, Malfoy.”

He clenched his fists, swallowing hard. His thoughts were racing, and she could see it on his face. His eyes darted around the floor, “Look… I’m sorry. I didn’t know that-“

“You don’t know anything about people. You mock them, you push them, you judge them, but you don’t know a thing about them. Just as they don’t know a thing about you. So, what gives you the right to decide whether they’re worthy, huh?” She started to tremble. A mirror nearby developed a large crack across its surface. 

“I can’t help how I was raised!” He burst with emotion, “My parents told me all of that. That’s all I’ve ever known. They expect me to be like them and I’m proud of that… But I can’t just go against them. They’re all I’ve got. I’m all they’ve got.”

She rushed forward, grabbing his hands and pulling them into hers. Her thumbs dig deep into his palm, her eyes trained on his. He tries to pull away but fails to. He can feel the prickling sensation again. 

“Feel that? That anger? That pain? Let it go. Let go of everything your parents said to you. You are your own person. You have your own feelings and it is okay to let them out. Don’t bottle them up. You release them,” She extends their hands, pointed towards the cracked mirror. He winces as the mirror completely shatters. He feels a release in tension from within, finally able to take in a clean breath. He tilts his head back as tears start to well in his eyes. The burning on his arm returns but turns to a dull throbbing. Is this what relief is like?

“Look at me,” Her voice sounds like it’s miles away. When he opens his eyes, he is staring down a tunnel at her. Her eyes bore into him and he relaxes at their warmth. 

Tears begin to fall, his breath hitching as he holds them back.

“Let go,” She whispers.

His lip quivers as his body still tries to hold on, his eyes begging for release. She takes a hand and places it on his cheek. Once she makes contact, he unravels. He releases violent sobs, his body folding as he crumples to the ground. She takes him in her arms, pulling him close to her chest as he cries. She places her chin on the top of his head and hums, stroking his hair as she does so. 

“Just let go, Draco…” Her voice is like a melody, a warmth wells within him at her words. He closes his eyes, his cries drowned out by the steady thump of her heartbeat and her resonating hums. He softens in her arms as he finally begins to let go. 

His parent’s voices in his mind echo with their instructions. His mission plays on repeat. All the pain, all the torment… He blocks them out, for the time being, focusing on the moment. 

Focusing on her.


	5. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes the extent of their connection.

The autumn air was succumbing to the cold breath of winter, the trees shedding their leaves and blankets of snow cascading over the grounds. Draco trudged back to his room after suffering through a walk from the greenhouse with Pansy yapping on about nonsense and Zabini sulking. Goyle was all over Johanna, asking her about her newfound interest in Quidditch. Draco rolled his eyes when he heard her laugh at his joke.

Though the castle was decorated for the holidays, Draco felt nothing but cold as he stressed over his next few months at school. Not even Johanna had noticed his sudden shift after Katie Bell was cursed. Word spread like wildfire around the campus and he did his best to keep his head down, despite Harry constantly sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

And of course, Draco hadn’t recovered from the first day of her training him. Everything she said, everything he felt, lingered in a tight ball in his chest. No matter how much he tried to brush it off and carry on as he had before, it lingered within him. He never discussed it with Johanna, fearing he might breakdown in front of her again. He shouldn’t have done it in the first place, and he felt embarrassment choke him every time he even let the thought cross his mind. 

He cursed under his breath as they continued on. He didn’t have the energy to deal with them, not even the annoying thought in the back of his mind shouting at him to be closer to Johanna. Now was not the time to get tangled up in his feelings. He desperately tried to push them back, locking them in a cavern in his chest. He appreciated the emptiness.

When they approached the castle, he felt a warmth beside him. Johanna had caught up, taking advantage of Pansy’s argument with Zabini. Johanna bumped his arm, faking a cough as she did. 

“What?” He snapped.

“And I thought it was cold outside. Turns out it’s just you,” She grumbled, shoving her gloved fingers into the pockets of her robes. 

“I’m not in the mood,” He hissed, scratching at his forearm.

“I’m sorry. I just figured you might want to talk to someone about it. There’s no need to be like that…” She frowned.

He sighed, trying not to give in to the overwhelming feeling of guilt that washed over him. He couldn’t help but care for her. She was the only one who even bothered when he got like this. All these months they’d been together, and she was still willing to give him a chance. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from responding. She looked down at the snow as they walked, fiddling with something in her pocket. 

“You’re probably going to think this is stupid,” She shook her head, trying a laugh, “Actually I know you’ll think this is stupid but I think you need this more than I do…”

He let his head turn slightly, peeking at her from the corner of his eyes. She carefully pulled something from her pocket and closed her fist around it quickly. 

“Hand please!” She chimed.

“Seriously?” He groaned.

She gave him a wide-eyed look, causing him to sigh and hold out a hand. She smiled, pressing something hard and cold into his palm. He raised an eyebrow at her, “What is it?”

“Open your hand, dummy.”

When his fingers revealed it, he couldn’t help but scoff. It was a rock, brightly colored ombres of pink and blue colliding within its translucent innards. She cocked her head to the side to see his reaction.

“I… Uh… I’ve had this for a while. I used it when I first got to my school. Had a particularly bad few weeks at the academy. It helps me when I’m having rough days. All you have to do is rub it and it’s almost like magic!” She wiggled her fingers at him with a laugh.

He held in the smile that was begging to come to the surface, “Thanks.”

She let out another sigh as he slipped it in his pants pocket, keeping his eyes ahead to avoid her burning gaze. 

“Let me know how it treats you, Malfoy.”

He grunted at her, picking up his pace as they stepped through the threshold to the castle. The group decided to make their way to the Great Hall. Draco didn’t respond to their plans. He kept his eyes on the ground as they parted, not bothering to say anything. He merely grunted when Pansy yelled to him about joining them for dinner. He quickly disappeared into the Slytherin common room. 

When he finally reached his room, he fell face first on his bed. The pain from his arm causing his legs to tremble. He bit down on his pillow, trying desperately to keep from crying. The burning pain came and went but it exhausted him to hide it all day. On particularly awful days he wept in silence beneath his sheets, wishing the pain would stop. But it never did. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths to push out any thoughts of the excruciating pain as sleep overtook him. Eventually, he found himself drifting away…

He could hear voices as his body became stiff and unable to move, their whispers growing louder. 

“What do you think it’ll be today?” 

“Same as before, don’t know why you’d expect anything else.”

He desperately tried to shake himself, to confront these voices as they grew louder. His stomach sank as he felt like he was yanked backward, falling through the earth and rising on his heels. His eyes focused on a long hallway, marble columns lining the way. He could hear heavy rain colliding with the glass windows, echoing as thunder cracked and bellowed. He frantically looked around, unsure if this was a fever dream. 

The voices were coming towards him.

“Don’t be so sour, you’re doing just fine!” 

They were girls. Several, by the sounds of their footsteps. He backed into a column in surprise as they appeared in front of him. Six girls were huddled together, bags slumped over their shoulders. They wore different colored leotards with varying levels of sweatpants and overshirts. They didn’t seem to notice him.

“Easy for you to say. You’re her favorite,” Groaned a voice he recognized. 

His eyes set on Johanna, fixing her long dark hair into a bun. She looked pale, a scowl across her face. One of the other girls wrapped her arm around her shoulder, a wicked grin stretching from ear to ear. 

“Come on, you aren’t even bad. Least you can stick the landing. Evie is still toppling over. A truly horrifying sight,” She laughed. Another girl smacked the back of her head. 

Johanna scrunched up her face, “I just want her to see-“

Her friend leaned her head against hers as they walked, “I know. I know…”

Draco lost his balance, unsure of which direction they were going. He fell towards them, an outstretched hand brushing Johanna as she passed. She shivered, looking in his direction but her eyes never fixed on him. She rubbed the spot on her arm and shook her head, ignoring the sudden affliction of goosebumps. He looked down at his hands before looking back up at her. What kind of dream was this?

He followed closely behind them, unsure of how far he could go with the situation.

They filled into a large rehearsal room, one whole wall covered floor to ceiling with mirrors. Through the mirrors on the other side, he finally caught sight of the storm. The girls didn’t pay it any mind as they took their places either sitting against the mirror or stretching at the bar.

Across the room, he noticed two older women, one smoking as she read through a magazine in her seat. The other was standing, looking at the girls and mouthing something to herself. She was sunken, long pale appendages covered only by a floor-length matron’s gown. Her piercing eyes hid nothing. 

Draco almost instinctively strayed from her eyeline, hiding along the wall with the windows. He sent a glance to the woman with the cigarette, but her attention focused on her magazine. The words were written in a language he didn’t recognize. 

Johanna was splayed on the floor, anxiously stretching and rubbing her muscles. Her friend slid closer to her and began to whisper in her ear. Johanna let out a small laugh, finally revealing a smile. She was elbowed by her friend before the standing woman grabbed the curtain and covered the expansive window. The girls all quieted down as she did so.

“As you all know, we have lost Ivanka due to unfortunate circumstances. Since she is attending to her grandmother in Belgium, it is up to us not only to ensure we continue in her honor but-“ She turned to them, hands intertwined, “To choose who will take her place.”

Johanna tensed, her breath stalling in her chest. She tilted her chin up, looking expectantly for any signs of favoritism. Draco made his way closer to her, still keeping an eye out for the others around her. 

A blonde-haired girl at the bar raised a hand, “May I dance the part?”

Johanna’s face fell, her lips pressed into a fine line. 

The head woman looked the blonde up and down, “Can you dance it?”

The blonde eagerly nodded, a smile playing on her lips. The head woman nodded in understanding, flicking her hand across the room. The woman with the cigarette slapped her magazine against the table, taking the cigarette and balancing it between her skeletal fingers. 

The blonde made her way across the floor, head held high. Johanna was practically boiling, hands clenched into fists. The girl beside her placed a hand on her back in sympathy, leaning in to whisper something Draco couldn’t hear. When her fists relaxed, he noticed blood pooling in her palms. 

When he looked up, he saw the girl in the center of the floor. When the music began, he could hardly keep his eyes off her. She looked ethereal, radiating warmth from her rendition. Of course, he couldn’t possibly compare this girl to Johanna. He knew Johanna was awe-inspiring but something about this girl felt purer, with consistent flow leading her body. If she was a sunflower, Johanna was a rose. Johanna’s was darker, passion enveloping her and everyone who watched. This girl calmed, but that didn’t satisfy completely.

When she finished, the headwoman said nothing. She glided forward, holding out her arms, “Very good. But I feel that it’s much too nice. I need something more primal… Maybe-“

Johanna shot up, “I can do it.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on her, a few whispers punctuated the silence. The blonde kept her eyes on the floor as the headwoman cocked her head to the side, “Johanna… You think you can dance the lead?”

She nodded, taking a few steps forward. The head woman’s mouth opened in amusement, a throaty chuckle spilling out. She motioned for Johanna to take her place in front of the blonde. 

Draco feared for the outcome.

When Johanna faced the girl their eyes finally met. The head woman stared at them both, an unspoken deal being made. They took their stances, shifting their weight to prepare for the dance. When the music started, Draco almost felt his heart stop. 

When they dueled he couldn’t even think. Their movements and rhythms in quick succession, swiftly embracing their opposing energies. He had never seen Johanna like this before, eyes blazing as she embodied the idea of animalistic passion. The way she moved took his breath away.

As Johanna started to spin, she began to lose herself, eyes glazing with tears. She grunted and shut her eyes, launching into the air. The blonde girl stopped suddenly, completely out of breath. Johanna collapsed to the floor, her hair hiding her face. Draco couldn’t stop himself from rushing towards her. He fell to his knees beside her, brushing her hair from her face. Her nose was gushing blood, leading down her face and to her neck. He looked into her eyes with concern while grasping at her hand. He could have sworn her eyes focused on him for a second before the other girls came rushing over. 

When he looked up, he saw the headwoman staring coldly. She turned her back on them as they all helped Johanna to a sitting position. 

“Why not me?” Her voice echoed as the figures in the room faded.

“You are nothing,” A voice responded. 

He was alone in the room now, the storm outside howling louder than before. He tried to even his breathing as the room grew colder. 

“Draco,” A familiar voice hummed. When he looked up at the mirror, two figures were standing behind him. He spun on his heel, unable to believe his eyes. His mother and father stood in the center of the room, smiles on their faces.

“My boy,” Lucious sounded, his cane rapping against the wood. 

“We are so proud of you,” Narcissa beamed.

“Chosen for this mission-“

“Nobody better-“

His head was swimming, the world around him felt distant. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep from swaying as their words swarmed his mind. 

“Draco! The mission. Don’t you know what you were chosen for?”

“Please! Help us! He’ll kill us all if you don’t-“

“Too young. He’s too young!” His mother cried out.

“We have no choice!”

“DRACO!”

He felt a piercing pain in his forearm. When he grasped at his shirt sleeve, he noticed blood trickling out of it. He desperately clawed at it, trying to fold it up to see what was hurting so badly. Rows of small cuts adorned his dark mark. A snake bite.   
He whimpered, looking to his parents for help. Their expressions turned grim, his mother crying as his father looked exhausted and frightened. Their voices became one.

“It’s all your fault! It’s all your fault!”

“Help us!”

“Only hope!”

He felt a pressure take hold of his shoulder, claw-like nails pressing deep into his muscle. He closed his eyes, unable to bear looking at him. His voice sent shivers up Draco’s spine. Draco’s left hand slid into his pocket, fingers brushing the stone he received earlier. His mind flashed with images of Johanna. 

“Their lives are in your hands, Draco. You only have one chance. Don’t disappoint me...”

Hissing down by his leg signaled his worst nightmare. Her constricting pressure clued him into her movements. The snake coiled around him, traveling further up his body as he let out a silent scream. 

The dark figure clenched his shoulder harder, “Must I kill her too?”

Draco flung his eyes wide open and found himself staring at the canopy of his bed. He couldn’t make a sound as he stared into Johanna’s deep eyes. She was pinned to the canopy, her face contorted in suffering. His mouth moved but he couldn’t make words. Her tears fell onto him, wetting his forehead as he struggled to move even a single limb. 

Her lips quivered as coils began to wrap around her. She silently begged him to help and as much as his mind screamed at him to get himself up, he couldn’t. She extended her hand towards him, grasping at the air to get a hold of him. 

“Draco, please… Help me…”

Her body was pulled back, dissolving into the shadows as he shot forward in bed. He wiped at Johanna’s tears that had fallen on him and realized it was sweat that beaded there. He didn’t give himself a chance to relax, bolting out of bed and eventually out of the common room. He raced down the hallway, bumping into students who were heading back to their dorms from dinner. He couldn’t even think straight, all he could think of were his parents, and Nagini, and Voldemort’s words. But Johanna’s fearful gaze overshadowed all of this. 

When he burst down the corridor, people struggled to get out of his way. He barreled past them all, shoving people out of the way if necessary. When he finally caught sight of her, all he could hear was his heartbeat. When her eyes met his, he felt himself melting, unable to stop his body from moving towards her. He sprinted at her, only stopping when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 

She let out a shocked squeal, struggling to keep her balance as all his weight pressed against her. She looked around at those who noticed their interaction, many of the Slytherin’s beginning to point at the two of them. 

“Malfoy, people are staring!” She whispered.

“I don’t care,” He practically cried into her shoulder. When she heard his voice break, her arms immediately enveloped him. She tried to soothe him as she held him close, still unsure of why he was so upset.

“Want to talk about it?” She said gently.

He shook his head, burying his face into her hair, “I’m sorry, Johanna.”

Her eyes widened, “What for?”

He clutched her tighter, refusing to answer. The burning sting of his arm completely ignored as he focused on her chest rising and falling against his. He couldn’t imagine her getting hurt because of him, it made his stomach churn thinking of anyone hurting her. When he leaned back to look at her face, she tried to smile. 

He reached into his pocket, “Thank you for this. I…” He swallowed hard, “I had a really bad nightmare and I think this might have helped me.”

She grasped his hand, gently starting to lead him down the corridor. He didn’t bother to look at those around him. What did he care what they thought? In this battle of life and death, it hardly mattered what school children blushed and gossiped about. He brushed past Harry unknowingly, the boy watching them intently as they disappeared down the hall. 

When Draco found the strength to focus on his surroundings, he realized where she was leading him. Her room was probably as big as their dorms, with a small stained-glass window on the far side of the room. He could make out a bed in the darkness and a fireplace in front of it. A loveseat was crammed in the corner of the room. 

She sat him on the bed and kneeled beside the fireplace, finally illuminating the room in an orange glow. She folded her arms over her chest, facing away from him. He tapped his fingers against his knees in response to the silence. All he heard was the crackle of the wood in the fireplace. 

“What was your nightmare about?” She asked.

He shook his head abruptly, trying to pull something out of thin air, “Bloody Hippogriff mauling me. My leg flew halfway across the room.”

She turned to him; an eyebrow raised. He shrugged with a smile. She slowly walked towards him, falling to her knees in front of him. He did his best to make eye contact, but his nerves shook him enough that his eyes began to dart around the floor. She extended her hand to brush his hair out of his face, the sweat making it stick to his skin. 

“It must have been awful. I’m sorry,” Her soft voice felt like it filled the entire room. He felt his body relax at her words. He closed his eyes, letting his head hang.

“I should be the one who is sorry. I’ve been awful to you and I know it,” His voice was rough, “I just don’t know what to do anymore…”

She sensed his despair, calmly placing her hands on his knees and rubbing small circles, “It’s alright. I understand. I didn’t mean to upset you earlier.”

“You didn’t,” He said suddenly, “It was all my fault.”

“Hey!” She smiled, tapping his knees, “Don’t blame yourself. I don’t mind when you get like that. I’m used to it. Sure, when I first met you it was a little off-putting but that’s just who you are. I understand.”

He put a hand on hers, fingers tightening around it, “I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you. I’ve never met anybody who sees in me what you do.”

She chuckled, placing her other hand on top of his, “Maybe you’ve just met the wrong kind of people. And thanks for calling me your friend, I was afraid it was just me.”

When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes were alight with concern and playfulness he couldn’t pinpoint. He could gush over her all day if he had to, a truly brilliant witch he was honored to be so close to. He suddenly remembered the vision of her in the studio. Her performance and her instructor’s words. How dare anyone say she wasn’t worth anything, he couldn’t fathom it. 

“I think you’re amazing, alright? Don’t forget that,” He choked out, trying to hold back the swell of emotions again. 

She let out another laugh, finally resting her chin on his knee opposite the ones that their hands rested on. She stared off into the distance, humming to herself as she allowed them both to simmer in their thoughts. He refused to let go of her hand, even as he found himself slipping back into the abyss of sleep.


	6. A Dull Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slughorn hosts his Christmas party and Draco realizes what's important to him.

The birds outside were marveling at the world it seemed, their chatter penetrating even the thickest of stone walls of Hogwarts. The snow outside swirled against the windows as students made their way around to their final classes before their Christmas break. The sun refracted off the snow, shining brightly through the window in Johanna’s room. 

Draco’s eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the light. When he realized he was not in his dorm, he sat up quickly. The room was as he remembered the night before, but the fire had been smothered, only flecks of embers alight within the smoldered wood. 

To the right of the fireplace, he saw Johanna asleep on the loveseat. She was curled into a ball with a single blanket, her hair in a wild mess around her head. He let out a small laugh, realizing he stole her bed when he passed out. He rubbed the back of his neck as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed. 

Her room was cozy, not much for décor but it was filled with small tokens she collected while at Hogwarts. Wilted flowers hung over the fireplace, piles of books she borrowed from Hermione, assorted candies she managed to steal from Ron’s packages from home, a scarf knitted from a Hufflepuff friend of hers, and small pictures in frames on a table. He pushed himself off the bed, padding as quietly as he could over to the table. His eyes scanned over the moving images of smiling faces. Most were of Johanna with other girls, hugging them close and laughing. 

The farthest from them all was a group picture, he picked the frame up, squinting to find Johanna in the large group. It looked like a class photo, with the girls in front posed on their knees. Johanna was one of the girls in front, looking less gleeful than the others. When his eyes scanned over them, his stomach twisted. He recognized these girls as the ones in the studio from his nightmare. At the end of the row was the headwoman, her scowling expression permeating the picture. 

That was impossible, wasn’t it? He had to have been dreaming…

He quickly set it back down, startled by the sound of movement from the corner of the room. Johanna groaned, her arms extending above her head in a stretch. 

“Malfoy?” Her voice was rough, her eyes struggling to open. 

He turned away from the table, acting nonchalant, “I’m up.”

“Oh…” She yawned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes opened slightly, a lazy smile plastered her face, “Bed's comfy isn’t it?”

He chuckled, “It really was. Slept great.”

“No nightmares?”

“No nightmares,” He smiled slightly.

She grinned at him, “I’m glad.”

He sat down on the edge of her bed, head turning so he could see the whole room. She hummed, standing and walking over to him. She sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep here. I didn’t mean to,” He murmured. 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re safe. You really scared me last night. It must have been something awful to get you like that…” 

He squeezed his eyes shut, a deep sigh expelled from within him, “I’m alright. It was just a stupid dream.”

She masked her disappointment, holding back what she wanted to say to him. The entire night she barely slept, afraid of leaving him alone. When the sun began to rise, she finally let herself rest, restful in the knowledge that if he were awoken it would be in the comfort of the day. She let herself sit up, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. 

He sighed again, taking his turn resting his head on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against the top of his head, staring off into space. He too began to get lost in his thoughts, unable to shake the image of her dancing. It was almost enough to push out the image of Voldemort. But his ears rang with his words.

He didn’t think he’d ever care about protecting anybody like he did with Johanna. He would die for his family and he was unsure if he wouldn’t do the same for her. It sickened him to know he might be the one directly putting her in danger. But he couldn’t ignore the ache in his chest when he upset her, nor the bubbling feeling of life when she smiled at him. Even sitting beside her made him feel more at home than he ever did at his family manor. 

He let himself relax against her, appreciating the moment as much as he could before they had to part. 

“You know you can trust me, right?” She whispered.

He furrowed his brows, “Well of course I do, what do you mean by that?”

She shook her head, “I just feel like you take things on by yourself a lot. It makes me worried about you. You haven’t been eating much, you barely talk, you’re losing sleep like crazy, and after last night with the nightmare…” She sighed, taking her hand out of the blanket and holding his, “I just want you to know that whatever it is you’re going through, it doesn’t have to be alone. I’m here for you, Malfoy. I always will be.”

He felt the familiar sting in his chest. Who was this girl? How could she just walk into his life and make him feel like that? And what on earth was wrong with her that she clung to him of all people? He couldn’t understand and he wasn’t sure that he even wanted to. Her words broke him and put him back together again. 

“I didn’t ask you to…” His voice was low.

She squeezed his hand, “You didn’t have to.”

The clocktower chimed, signaling noon. Draco sat back up, slowly removing his hand from hers. He sat up gently, trying not to give her the impression that he was upset with her. He fixed his collar, turning away from her as he did so, “Slughorn’s party is tonight isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah. It is,” She nodded.

“I won’t be able to go.”

Her expression fell, eyes looking on him with questions he didn’t want to answer.

“I’ve got detention with Snape. He’s not pleased with my performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was afraid you’d be upset with me…” He peered over at her, discerning her reaction. 

She blew air past her lips as she wrapped herself tighter in her blanket, “It’s alright. I understand. Would have been nice to have you there though,” She did her best to fake a smile, but he knew she was hurting. 

He quickly moved to the door, trying not to look back at her. He swallowed hard, placing his hand on the knob of the door, “I’ll see you around, Faust.”

“See ya,” She responded weakly.

He quickly closed the door behind him, rubbing his eyes to keep from going back in there and do anything in his power to make her smile.

-

By the time night fell, the second floor of Hogwarts was alight with conversation and music as attendees of Slughorn’s Christmas party flocked to the event. He put great care in making the event as lavish as possible, surprising those who hadn’t seen such festivities at the castle.

Johanna got prepared in silence, an air of melancholy gripping her. Malfoy was so hot and cold; she never could figure him out. But it made no sense how he reacted the night before and how much fear she saw in his eyes. No simple nightmare would have someone sprinting down the halls in a cold sweat, let alone having Malfoy show weakness in front of others. 

When she finally finished pinning her hair up, she grabbed her robes and set off for the event. Her heels clicked loudly down the hall, most students up in their rooms packing for the holidays or already off to the Hogwarts express. She hugged her robes when she passed an open area, the cold breeze whipping past her. She kept her head down, gloomy, and in her own thoughts. By the time she reached the party, it was in full swing. People she didn’t recognize flocked together, giggling loudly as they chatted amongst themselves. She raised her head to peer over the crowd, trying her best to sort out Harry or Hermione. 

A light voice from her side made her jump.

“Oh hello, Johanna!” Luna chimed.

“Hey, Luna. It’s nice to see you,” Johanna smiled. 

“Where’s your date?” Luna asked.

“Oh, he couldn’t make it. Had to serve detention with Snape,” Johanna sighed, picked at the skin around her nails.

“That’s peculiar,” Luna mused.

Johanna looked up, an eyebrow raised, “Why?”

“Well because Snape is a guest tonight. He’s over there now, see?” Luna pointed to the other side of the room. Snape stood between two witches, seemingly uninterested in their conversation but very much present at the party. Johanna frowned, anger bubbling within her. 

She bid a goodbye to Luna as she started to go on about a conspiracy at the ministry. As nice as it would have been to hear the details, Johanna felt like she might have to punch something. Why would Malfoy lie about that? If he didn’t want to come, he could have said something to her, she would have understood either way. 

She didn’t notice Pansy approach.

“Where’s Malfoy?” Pansy probed, taking a sip from her glass.

“I don’t know,” Johanna grumbled.

“Stood you up? That’s mad,” Pansy couldn’t help but snicker, “I came with Zabini.”

Johanna didn’t respond, hoping Pansy would give up and go away. 

“I’m sorry,” Pansy’s response came as a shock, “As much as I can’t stand you, it’s kind of sad to see you standing here alone and pathetic. Must be really hard for you,” She nodded sympathetically.

Johanna stared her in the eyes, grabbing her drink and taking a swig. She shoved the glass back into Pansy’s hand before walking away, a huff from Pansy was the only thing she could hear in response. She hopped from conversation to conversation, never really saying much. It took a lot of effort to pretend like she even cared about what they were saying. 

After what felt like hours, she finally found Harry. He was captured by Slughorn, his ear being nagged off as Slughorn went on and on. She slid into their group, ready to receive the same avalanche of kissing up Harry was. When he set eyes on her, Harry lit up, realizing he had an escape in the form of Johanna.

She smiled at Slughorn, a hiccup and a gleeful smile acting as her greeting. As he droned on about Harry and Johanna’s accomplishments to other wizards, Johanna and Harry gave each other a look, agreeing silently that they would try to subtly leave the vicinity. It started with Johanna taking a step back, biting her lip to keep from smiling. Harry pressed his lips together, taking a step to follow. With every glance Slughorn took in another direction, the two took turns stepping back until they were far enough away that they turned and ran together, hiding behind a large curtain that adorned the beams. 

They laughed together, a little out of breath from their sprint. Once they composed themselves, she flung her arms around Harry and gave him a hug. She had barely seen him in the past few weeks since she had more or less been assimilated into the Slytherin group. She snuck some study sessions in with him and Hermione at the library but otherwise, he was usually busy with his private lessons with Dumbledore. 

“I was wondering when you’d get here,” Harry laughed.

“Sorry, but I knew you needed alone time with Slughorn. Aren’t you the one who took Luna?” She grinned.

“Had to escape the giddy Gryffindor girls. Hermione thinks they might have poisoned me with love potion if I didn’t take someone. Should have asked you,” He ran a hand through his hair.

She shook her head, “I had a date until this morning actually. But plans changed. Had to come alone, I’m afraid.”

He didn’t press her on the matter, understanding she was probably still upset about it, “Well whoever it was, he’s missing out. At least you have me though. I was beginning to think I’d die in that corner.”

She laughed, “You’re welcome.”

Harry picked his head up as a new song started to play, a slower tempo. He extended a hand to her, playfully bowing, “May I have this dance?”

Her eyes widened, a hand on her heart as she extended her other, “A dance from the Chosen One? I’m honored!” 

He rolled his eyes, pulling her close. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he put one on her waist. They swayed to the music, unable to contain their laughs as he goofily dipped her and spun her around. 

“I didn’t realize I was such a good dancer. Might give you a run for your money,” He joked. 

She rolled her eyes, “You’re too good at everything, Harry. I don’t know how I’ll compete. No wonder Slughorn loves you so much.”

When they let the silence take over, she felt herself growing sad again. She rested her chin on his shoulder, a heaviness overtaking her. He sighed, “Malfoy is it?”

“How’d you know?”

“It’s all anyone can talk about. Especially after last night.”

“I just don’t understand him. Clearly, he thinks of me as a good friend but then he flips a switch and suddenly he won’t talk to me. I feel like he’s hiding something-“

Harry raised an eyebrow, even if she couldn’t see it she rolled her eyes. She gave him a small smack on his back for good measure.

“Oh, don’t start!” She sighed, “I just wish he’d open up more to me. That’s all I want.”

“Malfoy’s been a self-absorbed prick for years. As amazing as you are, I’m afraid it’ll take more than that to change him so rapidly. If he even can change…”

“I’m worried about him,” She whispered, a small crack in her voice.

Harry didn’t respond, only rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her. Clearly, she was noticing what he was too. Maybe if she were to get him to open up, perhaps Harry’s outlandish theory could be proven right. Before he could bring this up, their dance was cut off by the commotion entering the room.

Malfoy was being dragged in by Filtch, looking very unhappy with the predicament. When Malfoy caught sight of the two as Johanna parted from Harry, his body became more rigid. His expression turned to infuriation, finally struggling out of Filtch’s grasp. Filtch scowled at the boy, pushing him towards Slughorn. Many gathered to watch the confrontation, Snape taking a special interest in the matter. 

Harry and Johanna came closer, finally able to hear the conversation. As Filtch tried to grab Malfoy again he pulled away violently, “I was gate crashing! Happy?” He growled, glaring at Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

Filtch looked to Slughorn, “I’ll be more than happy to dish out the punishment, professor-“

Johanna pushed forward, “I invited him! He was my guest, professor.” Slughorn looked at Johanna, a puzzled but knowing look on his face. After their PDA in the hallway, Slughorn knew they were certainly close. Filtch frowned, the light caused by the idea of punishment left his eyes. 

“Well, there you have it. Mr. Malfoy was invited as a guest by Miss Faust. No need for punishment, it is Christmas after all!“ He bellowed, a smile erupting on his face. 

Snape appeared beside Malfoy, a sudden glare washing over his face, “I will need to speak with Mr. Malfoy in private.”

“Severus, the boy has done nothing wrong. Miss Faust-“

“Can endure his absence for a moment longer, I’m sure,” His eyes locked on Johanna and she looked away, backing down from the confrontation. Snape motioned for Malfoy to follow, a grim look on his face. 

When they disappeared out the door, Harry mumbled an excuse about the bathroom and ran off. Johanna sighed, now realizing this was her cue to leave. Maybe she could sit in her dorm and read until the night was over. She couldn’t stand another moment there. After saying a goodbye to Luna and waving across the room at Hermione, who was desperately crouching in a group of witches to avoid her date, Johanna slipped out of the office. 

She figured she’d wait on Harry, just to give him a goodbye and a small thank you for helping keep her mind off things. She leaned against the wall, arms folded over her chest to pull her robe closer to her body.

Eventually, she heard footsteps quickly descending the hallway. She didn’t look up, assuming it was Harry. 

“Miss me?” Malfoy grunted. 

She looked up at him in shock, an overwhelming warmth spreading across her body. But this warmth was rooted in anger. She glared at him, keeping quiet as he leaned on the wall on her left side. 

“I’m gone for a few hours and you’re dancing with Potter,” He scoffed, “Teaching him, too are you?”

“Where were you then? In detention with Snape? Last I checked he was at the party. If you’re going to lie at least make it consistent,” She hissed.

“I don’t owe you an explanation for why I didn’t go. I just didn’t want to go. So what?”

“I can’t even look at you,” She shook her head.

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I really wasn’t missing ‘inconsiderate Malfoy’, I was hoping to avoid him from now on.”

He rolled onto his shoulder, looking directly at her, “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings because I knew this meant a lot to you.”

“And yet you decided to go with the option that you knew would make me upset when I found out. If you didn’t want to go you should have just told me. I told you that you could tell me anything. And I meant it,” She stared ahead.

Malfoy blew air past his lips, clenching his fists. He couldn’t articulate what he was feeling, and he knew the situation was his fault. He yearned to see her smile, especially at a time like this. 

“Johanna…” He started softly, “I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. I know this meant a lot to you and you didn’t deserve to be lied to. I was an idiot. I don’t know what I could even do to make it up to you…”

She huffed, still staring ahead. He turned on his heel, spinning himself so he was in front of her. She did her best to look away from him.

“I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t mean it. You know that,” He shoved his hands into his pockets and bowed his head.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, “Promise me you’ll tell me the truth about everything?”

His head picked up, a faint smile on his lips, “Yes. I promise. 100%.”

She let her arms fall to her side, finally looking him in the eyes, “You better. Or you’ll get the silent treatment for a month, I swear it, Malfoy.”

“I’d hate that, I really would,” He took her hand in his, gently guiding her away from the wall. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. 

“Enjoy dancing with Potter?”

“Could have been you if you had shown up. Besides, nobody dances as good as you,” She grinned, pulling him close. He placed a hand on her waist, his other grasping her hand. She placed one hand on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes, “What’s your excuse then?”

He sighed, starting the first steps, “I had personal business to attend to. Father can only write so often.”

She frowned, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s alright. Mother just needed me to send something to her, so I ended up running to Hogsmeade and then spent most of my day penning my letter. Got through about six pages by the time the party started.”

“Well at least you got to send him something,” She nodded. Harry had clued her in to what Malfoy’s father was locked up for. She didn’t reveal any of it to Malfoy, knowing full well it was a painful topic for him. She couldn’t imagine knowing her father would spend life in a prison surrounded by an unshakable aura of sadness and death at the hands of dementors. “And about that chat with Snape?”

Malfoy scoffed, “Mad I wasn’t coming to his office like he wanted me to. I’ve got better things to spend my time doing. Like helping you.”

She laughed, “I’ve never seen anybody go against Snape like that, seems like suicide.”

His face formed a scowl, “I’m not scared of Snape. He can do his worst.”

“Brave. You’ve got the makings of a true Gryffindor,” She teased.

Malfoy gagged, causing the two of them to laugh. They smiled at each other as they swayed, keeping rhythm with each other. With their chests pressed together, she could hear their heartbeats sync too. 

“You look beautiful, by the way. I’m not sure I got the chance to tell you. But when I first saw you, I was angry with myself for not getting to have you on my arm.”

She rolled her eyes, a haughty laugh erupting, “Nice try to butter me up.”

“I’m serious. I’ve never seen you like this, all dressed up. I wish I could have taken you to the Yule ball instead of Parkinson. We would have stolen the show if it’s a fraction of how you look now…” His eyes widened, “Not that you don’t normally look beautiful. I think you’re always gorgeous, even when your hair is all tangled and you’re sweating from our lessons. I mean it’s not bad-“

“You’re digging yourself a hole, Draco. I think you’d better quit while you’re ahead.”

He raised an eyebrow, a look of surprise washed over his face, “You just… You just called me Draco. You’ve never called me by my name before. You just call me Malfoy.”

She shrugged, trying a laugh, “I didn’t even realize. I just thought since you said we were friends, I could start calling you by your name. Is that weird?”

“No,” He gave her a crooked smile, “I like it coming from you. One of the greatest things I’ve ever heard actually.”

Their eyes were locked, Johanna’s breath hitching. Malfoy couldn’t look away, a glimmer in her deep blue eyes drawing him in. He felt himself leaning forward, unable to stop himself from wanting to connect with her. She let him come closer, goosebumps breaking out as she closed her eyes. Just as their lips were moments from touching, Hermione burst into the hall and nearly knocked into them. 

“Johanna!” Hermione squeaked, looking at Malfoy and immediately setting her eyes back on Johanna, “You’ve got to help me. McLaggen is going mad in there, I could barely escape him. He keeps trying to corner me under the mistletoe.”

Johanna dropped her hands and parted from their slow dance, sending Malfoy a questioning look. He gave her a small nod, stepping out of the way so she could help her friend. She gave him a half-hearted smile, “Thanks, Draco.”

She wrapped an arm around Hermione, accompanying her down the hallway in a light jog. As soon as they disappeared around a corner, McLaggen joined Draco in the hall.

“Have you seen Hermione?”

“M-“ Draco stopped himself. Johanna would have been angry if she heard that word. He glared at McLaggen, “Your date stole mine. Next time keep your hands to yourself,” He sneered, shoulder checking McLaggen and retiring to the dungeons.


	7. Two Stand Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Johanna must endure their morning evaluation with Snape

“This is ridiculous. So stupid, isn’t it? Could be doing anything else this early in the morning and we’re forced into a lesson?” Draco was pacing the room, muttering his complaints as Johanna watched him. She was gingerly picking at a small bag of nuts and dried fruit, her head rested on her hand as she absentmindedly nodded in response.

After the party the night before, both Draco and Johanna had received a summons from Snape saying they had to be up and in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room at 6am. It was currently 5:45 and Johanna could barely keep her eyes open. Draco was working his way to full consciousness by complaining.

She whistled at him, holding out her hand to give him some nuts and bits of dried banana. He didn’t look at her, taking the handful and shoving it in his mouth.

“Who does he think he is? I mean honestly, we should have just stayed in our rooms. What could he have done?” He chewed angrily, wiping his mouth.

Johanna stared at a spot across the room, “Yeah, who does he think he is,” Her voice was flat and distant.

He rolled his eyes, “At least let you get sleep. No point in punishing the both of us for something I said.” Johanna shrugged, closing her eyes. He frowned, walking over and brushing his fingers through her hair, “How did you sleep?”

“Not enough,” She yawned, “Hermione kept going on about Ron and Lavender then Harry and his stupid potions book. I didn’t get to my dorm until after midnight.”

Draco scoffed, trying his best not to think about Hermione. He fondly patted her head, sitting in the seat in front of her. He picked at a few pieces of banana while looking over at her. How was he going to bring up last night? He shook his head, frowning as he crossed his arms and placed his chin to rest on them. 

“You just couldn’t help yourself,” Johanna murmured, eyes still closed.

“Huh?” He questioned. 

“Why else would he have us here? Not like he actually cares about how educated I am. I’m sure he’d love to see me fail.”

His lips curled downward, “I might have told him to bugger off. In a few unkind terms.”

She laughed, blindly grabbing a piece of strawberry, “Sounds like you alright…”

Draco rapped his knuckles on the desk, “I’m just tired of all this. This school. These professors. Hardly matters with how the world is turning out.”

She mulled over this, nibbling on the edges of her fruit. Her eyes downcast as he huffed. Perhaps he was right, the world was going to the dogs and here they were learning spells and acting like children. But that’s what they were. Didn’t they deserve to have fun and be young until the time came that they grew up? She didn’t want to answer, a bitter taste pooling in her mouth. 

Draco noticed her glum demeanor, a light sigh escaping his lips, “Probably just me overthinking again. Shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Do you think we’re all going to die?” She whispered, a horrified look across her face. 

“What? Johanna, don’t say that.”

“Everybody’s talking about it. Voldemort rising to power, Harry’s tasked with killing him but what if he can’t? What’s going to happen to us all? Is he going to blow this castle to smithereens or murder us all in front of his followers?” Her voice was a wood mouse, scurrying for cover. He could barely catch it.

“Johanna, I would never let that happen. Not to you…”

“What about everybody else?” Her eyes glossed over, searching his for answers he couldn’t give. 

Draco looked away, a well of guilt coating his insides. He extended his hand towards her, the tips of his fingers brushing against her open palm. Her lashes fluttered, her lips pressing together. She pulled her hand close to her body, causing Draco to stare down at his feet. He pushed up from the table, starting back his pace across the room. 

“Things like this are inevitable. War… Death… You have to make sure you survive it. That you choose the right side for survival. But I promise you, Johanna. We will make it out of this.”

“Fighting for what’s right is important. What’s the point in living if you stood by and let bad things happen to save yourself?” She seemed more awake now, a fire burning within her, “If you fight for nothing what’s the point in living?”

“Sometimes it’s best to do what you need to do to ensure the people you love are safe,” He grumbled, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He felt like they were an old married couple. He had heard his parents argue like this before, the thought made him feel a tug in his chest. 

Johanna shook off his words, groaning as she buried her face into her arms and tried desperately to fall asleep before their lesson could begin. Draco stared at her with a tender expression, not daring to disturb her. 

When Snape loudly slammed the door behind him, Draco scowled at him. He pressed his palm against Johanna’s back to gently wake her. Her head immediately perked up, her eyes struggling to stay open. Snape glowered at them as he passed, brushing past Malfoy’s shoulder.

“This is not the time for sleep. Get up immediately, Miss Faust,” He growled. 

Johanna pushed herself to a standing position, Draco stepping away from her when he was sure she was alright. He kept his eyes on Snape, his expression unchanging. 

“Have something to say, Mr. Malfoy?” Snape goaded, turning his back to sort through some parchment on his desk. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Nothing, sir. Just trying to get out of here as soon as possible. Some of us didn’t get to sleep much last night.”

“That is not my problem, now is it? Perhaps you should have thought before disrespecting both myself and Professor Slughorn,” Snape turned to them both, crossing his arms.

Johanna stayed quiet, looking down at her feet as the two faced off against each other. 

Snape gave Draco a knowing look, starting to circle him and Johanna. Draco took a defensive stance, moving to block Snape from Johanna. She looked up at Snape over Draco’s shoulder, not daring to say a word. 

Snape narrowed his eyes, “Awfully attached, aren’t we... No wonder your grade is slipping.”

“It’s nothing to do with her. Leave Johanna out of it. She shouldn’t even be here anyways. I’m the one who argued with you.”

“That is the case. However, it is my responsibility to evaluate her progress, seeing as her tutor is failing my class,” Snape stepped forward.

“What? You’re failing?” She whispered, a hand reaching up to grasp his sleeve. He angled his face away from her, locking eyes with Snape. The two stood in silence, daring each other to do something. Snape cleared his throat and turned around again, slowly making his way to the other side of the room. His footsteps echoed, heavy footfalls meant to be heard. 

Johanna pulled on Draco’s sleeve, turning him to face her, “You’re failing? How? You’re teaching me perfectly and I have a passing score.”

“I guess I care more about your success than mine,” He breathed, taking her hand in his. She frowned at him, but he stopped her from saying anything. He pressed his other finger to his lips and nodded to Snape. She sighed, nodding that she understood. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand, letting go before Snape turned back around.

“Let’s see you first, Miss Faust. Wand at the ready,” Snape called out.

She took a wary step forward, fumbling in the pocket of her robe. When she grasped her wand, she swallowed hard, holding it at her side. 

“I trust Mr. Malfoy has gone over defensive spells as well as offensive?” Snape spun on his heel to face her. 

“Of course!” She tried to smile but Snape’s expression made her face fall.

“Good. I will try to attack, and you will deflect. On the count of three,” He held up his wand.

She blinked, turning her head to look at Draco wide-eyed. He gave her a nod, trying to lighten her spirits. She turned back to Snape as he counted down. She raised her wand, shifting her weight on her feet. 

“3..2..1.. Depulso!” He shouted.

Johanna felt a force knock her back, forcibly slamming into Draco behind her. He caught her by the arms, steadying himself as he held her against his chest. He shot a glare at Snape as he whispered to Johanna.

“It’s alright, you’ve got this. He’s just being an ass,” He murmured, helping her back to her spot in the room. She frowned, refusing to let Snape get the better of her. She took a deep breath, focusing on her intention. 

The corner of Snape’s lip curled upward, his arm raising to cast another spell. Johanna quickly shot a spell at him, “Everte Statum!” 

Snape flew into the wall, using a nonverbal spell to cushion his impact. He fell to his knees, a scowl twisting his features. He threw his robe behind him as he stood, staring daggers at Johanna. 

“Expelliarmus!” He shouted, Johanna’s wand flying across the room. She rushed to retrieve it, cursing herself for not being ready for his defense. He didn’t wait for her to even find her wand. He cast another spell, an explosion of parchment and books flying off the shelves beside her. She covered her head to keep from being pummeled.   
When she grabbed her wand she rose quickly, aiming square at Snape’s chest. “Flipendo!” She cried. 

Snape waved it off, firing immediately back at her a wordless spell. She braced for impact, moving her wand to block the spell. When she opened her eyes, she barely had time to prepare for his onslaught. In Snape’s rage at her ability, he fired rapidly at her, nonverbal spells she could barely tell he was casting. Sparks of light shot from his wand were her only ways of knowing what was coming. She successfully blocked several before he picked up his pace. When she missed one, he took advantage of her weak spot. 

One after the other, she was hit with spells and forced backward until she was flat against the wall. She cried out in pain, unable to even form the words to tell him to stop. She dropped her wand to the floor, falling to her knees as she began to cry. She kept her head bowed to hide her emotion from Snape.

Draco slammed his hand on the desk, “Stop it! She’s on the ground! You’ve made your point!”

Snape’s head snapped in his direction, a coy smile on his face, “Haven’t taught her enough. Pity. Maybe you ought to spend more time focusing and less time distracted by girls.”

He let out a chuckle, walking towards Johanna. 

Draco growled, “I’m paying plenty of attention. You’re just getting in my way!”

Snape chuckled again, “You’re a fool to believe that. Just as she is for trusting in you.”

She shook with rage, clenching her fists as her knuckles pressed against the cold stone floor. Her tears fell and as they did, she clenched her teeth. She raised her head, ready to give Snape a taste of his own medicine. 

The minute he saw her tears he began to snicker, “I barely even hexed you. Can’t handle a few spells?”

At his words, she snapped. She raised her hand, fingers fluidly guiding in the air. Snape froze, eyes widened as he found himself being pulled backward by an unseen force. He glared at Johanna.

“This is unacceptable! Stop at once!” He bellowed. 

She cocked her head, tossing her hand to the sky. Snape flew upwards several feet and was abruptly thrust to the ground. When his chest hit the floor, he sucked in air as if he had never breathed before. Johanna smiled to herself, pushing on her knees to stand. 

Snape’s expression could kill, his face blood red with anger. He clutched his wand and aimed it at her, “Legilimens!” His voice cracked with pure rage. Johanna tensed as she felt a stinging sensation in her mind. She clutched her head, flashes of her past rushing through her.

Draco yelled out something she couldn’t hear as her vision blurred. When she was able to focus on the world, she saw Draco and Snape dueling each other, silent spells with bright sparks fired back and forth. She shook off her confusion and tried to walk forward, her legs feeling like jelly as she struggled to walk. 

With a final move, Draco forced Snape back to his desk. Snape’s voice boomed, “ENOUGH! OUT OF HERE BOTH OF YOU!” 

Draco caught his breath, shoving his wand into his robe and giving Snape one final glare before rushing to Johanna. He took her hand, looking into her eyes, “Are you alright?”

She nodded, wiping away some of her tears. He gently led her out, trying his best not to show his true boiling anger. She looked back at Snape, staring both of them down as the door slammed shut behind them. 

“Where are we going?” She whimpered, looking around the barren halls.

“I’m so sorry, Johanna. I shouldn’t even have let him do all that to you. He’s pathetic. I’d kill him if I could…” He growled, squeezing her hand tighter. 

“Draco, it’s alright! Calm down!” She pleaded, recognizing immediately where he was leading her. 

“I don’t like to see you hurt. It makes me sick just thinking about it,” He said, leading her through the door of their training room. He let go of her hand when they entered, beginning to pace as he had earlier in the morning. 

She stood there staring at him, unsure what to say.

“I care about you. A lot,” He muttered.

“I know you do. I care about you too. But I can take care of myself. Snape just wanted to prove me wrong. I shouldn’t have goaded him like that.”

“He used a spell to get into your mind, that’s not okay. And the way he kept attacking you even when you started crying!” His voice raised, his hands clenched. She stepped forward, cupping her hands on his cheeks. He looked into her eyes, a cool wave of relief washing over him. 

He melted into her grasp, eyes fluttered closed as he placed his hands on top of hers, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. You’re an amazing teacher and a better friend. I can’t believe you cared that much about my safety. Nobody ever has,” Her voice wavered.

His eyes opened, meeting hers. They were puffy from crying, but he still felt that ache in his chest when he gazed at her. 

“I want to kiss you,” He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. 

She let out a breath, a small smile playing on her lips, “I want to kiss you too,” She whispered back.

Draco moved his hand to tangle in her hair, gently pressing his lips against hers. She felt her chest tingle as she kissed him back, her hands falling down to his shoulders. His kiss was soft, a silken sheet brushing her skin. But she felt his intention and the passion he felt bubbled forward. He was careful not to progress too forcefully but felt himself pulled towards her.

Their bodies pressed together, his hands sweeping over the skin of her cheeks and neck. When their lips parted, Draco smiled wide. He felt lighter than he ever had, almost forgetting about the situation earlier. They rested on their foreheads again, looking into each other’s eyes and laughing lightly. 

“I wanted to kiss you last night before Granger burst in,” He whispered.

She smiled to herself, “I had a feeling. I can’t say I wasn’t disappointed. But it was just as good as I thought it would be.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Just good?”

She rolled her eyes, “It was spectacular. Best kiss of my life. Happy?”

“Feels great, I’m going to be honest,” He found her hand, their fingers entwining together.

She sighed as she shook her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around her. He held up their hands and brushed his fingers over her knuckles, intermittently pulling her hand to his lips to give her soft kisses. She giggled at this, raking her fingernails over his back. He hummed in response, giving a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Does this mean we’re together now?” She said abruptly.

He grinned, “Do you want to be together?”

“I do. Do you?” She pressed her chin to his shoulder, looking up at him with a pout. 

“I think I’ve secretly wanted to be with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. So, my answer is yes,” He smiled. 

She hugged him tight, “What are we going to tell Pansy?” 

He choked on his laugh, not expecting her to say that, “I uh… I’d hate to be there when she finds out. Better get Crabbe to tell her.”

They spent a few moments embracing, stewing in their contentment. Draco couldn’t remember feeling this euphoric like he could do anything. Like he was safe and loved… He swallowed the sad thoughts that begged to arise. He drew Johanna closer to him, ruminating the smell of her hair. Earthy and warm, like autumn leaves. Lavender and rosemary. He buried his face in her hair. 

The thoughts began to creep into his mind again, the burning concern for the future enveloping him. He remembered his dream, Johanna crying for help and the dark lord threatening her life. His heart began to race, pure perturbation filling his mind. He couldn’t live with himself if he caused her harm. He’d do anything to protect her. He held her tighter, afraid if he let go she’d slip away from him. 

“I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise,” He hummed.

“And I won’t let anyone hurt you either. You’ve got my back, I’ve got yours,” She purred. 

He breathed a sigh, staring at the foreboding cabinet a few meters away, “It’s us against the world, Johanna.”


	8. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Johanna enjoy their Christmas together

The halls of Hogwarts grew colder over the holiday break as many of the students and faculty were returning to their families out of fear. With the rise of Death Eater attacks and talk after the incident with Katie, some students weren’t even planning on coming back after the holidays. The castle was virtually lifeless, save for a handful of students in each year that decided to stay. 

It was only a day after her experience with Draco and Snape, and Johanna’s head was caught in a whirl. She had of course said goodbye to him the night before, finally able to indulge in a flurry of kisses. She smiled to herself at the thought, unable to even comprehend how all in the span of one morning, she had gotten herself officially involved with Draco Malfoy. It was only a matter of time before people started talking. 

Johanna sat by the Black Lake, bundled up in her robes as she shoved her gloved hands under her armpits. She stared down at the glassy surface of the water while trying to think of anything but how awful this holiday was going to be. With Draco gone, she was all alone. Every friend she knew was home with family and she was stuck at the castle. Aside from a few Slytherins who only tolerated her presence, she knew nobody. 

When she tried to join in on a group of Ravenclaws talking about their astronomy projects, she was quickly shunned to the outskirts, forced to pick at her food with a first-year Gryffindor giving her sideways glances. 

Johanna groaned to herself, tucking her chin to her chest as she shivered. Suddenly, she felt a ball of snow strike her square in the back. Her eyes narrowed, debating on whether she should bother to see who assaulted her. But she was too wrapped up in keeping herself warm and decided to ignore it. 

“Do you always ignore attacks like that or am I catching you at a bad time?” A familiar voice mocked. 

“What are you doing here?!” She cried out, scrambling to get up.

Draco plopped into the snow, wrapping an arm around her before she could get to her feet. She fell against him, holding him close as she enjoyed his warmth. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, “I decided to spend this holiday with you. It’s a bit morbid at home if I’m being honest.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure your mother would appreciate having you there.”

“I know she would. But I couldn’t do it. I told her I returned home just to pick up some things. She said she’d send my presents for Christmas and I got back on the train. Besides she’s got my aunt to keep her company,” He rested his chin on the top of her head, turning her so that her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her body. 

“What did you tell her you were staying for?” She breathed, taking hold of his arms.

“I said that I was failing some classes and had to stay behind to remake exams and study,” He added quickly, “I wasn’t lying! It’s technically true except for the remaking exams part. Don’t even start with me… I just wanted to see you. I knew you’d be alone and I didn’t want to think about that while I suffer at home.”

She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she relaxed against him, “You’re insane.”

“You’re insane if you think I’d leave you here.”

She scoffed, sucking in a breath as her body shivered. Draco felt this, gently starting to rub her arms to generate more heat for her.

“What are you even doing shivering down by the lake? Would have been a goner if I hadn’t come by…” He laughed.

“I wanted to get out of the castle. Hardly even explored the grounds and I’ve been here for months,” She shook her head with a frown. 

“Well, then how about we take a walk? That way you can warm up before being buried in the snow. I’d hate to have to explain to Dumbledore that I watched my shadow freeze to death…” He chuckled, pushing up to stand above her. He held out a hand for her to take, hoisting her to her feet so they faced each other. 

She smiled at him as he held out a finger for her to wait. He unfurled the Slytherin scarf from around his neck, gently placing it on her shoulders and brushing her hair out of the way.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you going to be cold?” Her teeth chattered as she spoke. 

He gave her a look, wrapping up her neck and fixing her hair as he went. When he finished, he placed his fingers under her chin and grinned at her, “Looks better on you anyway.”

He took her hand again as she laughed, guiding her through the piles of snow that coated the grounds. She slogged through it, unable to stop her grin as they walked together. He hadn’t been so happy or smiled as much as he had in the last 48 hours. She liked this side of him, the side that was affectionate and sweet. She hoped he wouldn’t fall back into his cycle of depression again but knew not to hold her breath. Regardless, she would be there for him. 

Johanna and Draco walked the grounds for what felt like hours, slipping in and out of conversation as they went. Draco kept her hand in his, barely having time between words to do anything else but smile. When they reached the Whomping Willow, they took a minute to rest. Draco leaned against a nearby tree, watching Johanna as she stared up at the monstrous murderous tree. 

“I’ve been wondering since Snape said it…” Johanna kicked at the ground, “Why are you failing? I know you said it’s because you don’t care but… Why? If you really didn’t care then you could have just let me fail. Or let Dumbledore assign me to Hermione.”

Draco kept his eyes on the ground, hands sliding into his pockets as he shrugged, “It’s stupid.”

She turned around, giving him a look, “It’s not stupid, whatever it is. Besides, you promised me you’d tell me everything from now on.”

He titled his head back and groaned, “You’re lucky I care about you…” He sighed deeply as he stared up at the sky, “It really messed me up when my father got locked up in Azkaban. I didn’t want to tell anyone and I didn’t think they deserved to know how I was feeling. I gave up in classes because it felt like too much to handle. What’s the point even, you know?”

When he didn’t hear a response from Johanna, he turned his head to see her. She had her arms folded over her chest, a pitiful grimace adorned her face. He rolled his eyes, “Don’t feel bad for me. It’s pathetic.”

“No, I just…” She bit at the inside of her lip, “I am sorry. I know how hard it is to not have your parents. And from what you’ve told me your parents really love you.” 

She stepped closer, reaching her hand out to wrap around his arm and rest her chin on his shoulder, “I don’t know what your father did. I don’t really care to know if I’m being honest. What matters is he’s your father and I’m sure that he is thinking of you and your mother every second of the day to keep him going. I hope he comes home to you one day…” 

Draco felt a crack within him, a red-hot coil pressed on his eyes as tears threatened to escape. He swallowed hard, embracing Johanna’s words. Her compassion filled the holes in his heart as they were created by the thought of his father in Azkaban. Johanna knew Harry, of course, he would have told Johanna exactly what Lucius was locked up for. But here she stood, comforting Draco and telling him she wished the best for his Death Eater father. 

He found himself counting his blessings that he found someone like her at a time like this. He wanted to tell her everything, to spill his soul about everything: his family, the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord was making him do. He wanted to bear his dark mark and cry with her. He wanted to run away from all the torment and live in their bubble, kept alive only by their feelings for one another. 

But it was a stupid dream, and he knew it. He shook the thoughts away, “You don’t know how much that means to me, Johanna. I’m glad I have you here…”

“Me too,” She gave a half-smile, breaking from him and walking a few feet away before bending down into the snow. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, moving from the tree to stand over her.

“What-“

Johanna stood quickly, whipping around and hurling a snowball at him. He tried to dodge it but was struck in the shoulder. She put her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter, “Payback for earlier.”

He licked his lips, nodding to himself as he bent down to grab some snow, “Alright, Faust. You asked for it!”

“Spare me!” She cried, scrambling to a tree for cover. She tried desperately to grab some snow on her way, but his attack came too quickly. He threw the snowball and it hit her leg, a little lower than he wanted but he still shouted in triumph when his attack landed. 

It was a flurry of slowballs as they hid as best as they could, unable to stop laughing as they ran across the forest line. If the Whomping Willow could emote, it might have smiled that day, basking in the childlike amusement of two kids forced to grow up too early. 

-

On Christmas day, Johanna and Draco spent the night in Johanna’s room. Draco had taken the loveseat that night and when they awoke early Christmas morning, she couldn’t help but jump on him as most children did to their parents. 

“It’s Christmas! Wake up!” She giggled, shaking him as he groaned out.

“You’ve gone mad, let me sleep,” He tried to pull the covers over him as she continued her assault.

“Draco get up, I got you a present and I’m very excited to give it to you!” She beamed, reaching underneath the loveseat and pulling out a silver-wrapped box. Its bow was emerald green and she bit her lip to hold back her grin, “Get it? Cause you’re a Slytherin?”

“Comedic genius. I don’t know how you think of these things…” He grumbled, secretly ecstatic at the fact that she put so much thought into it, “When did you even get this for me?”

“I’ve been gathering them for a while now. I wanted to make sure I knew what you wanted so you didn’t end up hating them…” Johanna back away and sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing her knees and pulling them to her chest. Her smile never wavered.

Draco ripped away at the wrapping, excited to unravel the mystery. When he lifted the lid on the box, he felt as if a warm blanket had been thrown over him. In the box sat a few items. A leatherback copy of a book with gold lettering, a fist-sized chocolate golden snitch, a letter, and what looked like a silver watch.

He pulled out the watch, a glittering constellation spread across the watch face. He looked up at Johanna, she was picking at her fingers, anxiously awaiting his response. 

“That’s the constellation you’re named after. It glows really pretty at night…” She repositioned herself on her knees, looking over at the watch, “Press the button on the side.”

His eyebrows furrowed, pressing the button with his thumb. The face popped up, revealing a compass beneath that pointed directly at Johanna. He looked up at her with a questioning glance.

“It’s so you’ll always see me coming. In case you want to avoid a sneak attack. Or maybe you want to find me for a lesson…” She tried to laugh but caught herself in her nervousness. He smiled gently, sliding the watch on his wrist. 

“I love it, Johanna. I really do.”

She perked up, had she been a dog her tail would be wagging. He reached for the letter, unfurling it as he looked at Johanna again. She nodded to the paper, “Go on then.”

He cleared his throat, letting out a chuckle as he began to read it out loud.

“Dear, Draco. I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me these past few months. Even though I’ll always say Harry, Ron, and Hermione were my first friends, you were the first person I made a true connection with. I don’t know what happened in my life that fate decided to put us together but I’m so glad it did. Regardless of who everyone or even you think you are, I see your soul. You’re so full of love and intelligence and I am totally in awe of your strength and resilience. You are truly great, Draco Malfoy. Thank you for allowing me in your life. I hope you’ll allow me to stay… Fondly, Johanna…” He choked up on the last part, struggling to even finish the letter. His eyes trailed up to her, her own brimming with delight. He put the box to the side, rushing over to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her and spun her around. 

“Whatever force chucked you in my life, I’ll pray to it every day,” He murmured, setting her down and burying his face in her shoulder. She put a hand up to the back of his head, letting her fingers run through his hair as he squeezed her tighter. 

“Happy Christmas, Draco.”

He pulled away, looking deep into her eyes, “Happy Christmas, Johanna.”

He gave her a quick kiss, careful not to get too wrapped up in her affections before he could grab her present. He rushed over to his robes, sifting through the pockets until he pulled out a small velvet box. He held out the box for her to take, keeping in line with Johanna and trying to hide his smile. She smirked, “You got me something too?”

“I told you I had to run home and grab some things. This was one of them,” He shook the box at her, “Oh and you can count that scarf I gave you as a present too. You need something of mine to let everyone know we’re together. In case they’re too thick to tell.”

She laughed and took in a breath as she grabbed the box, carefully running her fingers over the box. She shook it just like he did, faintly hearing a rattling in the box. She raised an eyebrow, pulling it close and opening it painfully slow. 

She gasped when she set her eyes on the necklace. It sat on a silver chain, a pendant with an encased stock of lavender colored lupine surrounded by small gems in varying shades of pine. A silver ‘D’ was engraved on the back along with two crows spreading their wings. 

He nodded as he looked at the floor, “It’ll help when you’re having rough days. All you have to do is rub it and it’s like…”

“Magic,” She whispered, remembering her exact words to him when she gifted him her special rock. She felt her eyes water as she looked up at him again, “Draco, I… I don’t know what to say-“

“You don’t have to say anything. This is to thank you for sticking by me despite how much of an ass I’ve been. Takes a lot of guts to be seen around me. Could have just stuck with Potter and called it a day. But you chose to keep digging and get to know me. I don’t know how to begin to thank you for that. I figured this was a good way to start,” He stepped forward, getting down on a knee and taking her hand in his, “You have no idea how amazing you truly are, Johanna. I’ve never met anyone as kind, compassionate, funny, smart, and beautiful as you. I don’t think I ever will. You are my best friend, and my partner now. I don’t want to imagine a life without you now, I couldn’t.”

She couldn’t stop the tears from falling now, struggling to hold in her sniffles as he poured his heart out to her. She laughed through the tears as he squeezed her hand, “Look at you, gorgeous even when you’re crying. Don’t know what you’re even doing with me, angel.”

“Shut up…” She choked out, trying to smile, “Just come here,” She threw the necklace box on the bed and pulled on Draco’s hand. As soon as he rose, they were intwined in a kiss, her hands resting on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

The snow began to fall outside, bells chiming in the distance to celebrate the day.

-

“Hold on, that doesn’t make sense,” Draco called out. He was sitting on the loveseat, his head in Johanna’s lap as she read from the book she had gotten him, one finger holding the book and the other playing with his hair. The fire crackled beside them, the early hours of Christmas a distant memory. It was dark outside, and they had snuck some mugs of hot chocolate out of the Great Hall, avoiding the chattering of other students and some of the professors. Snape seemed especially interested in their relationship, unable to keep his eyes off them as they held hands and exited together. 

Johanna sighed loudly, mocking an inconvenience, “Ugh, what is it this time?”

“What’s all that about her going on and on about loving Heathcliff but not being with him? That’s awfully stupid. Not to mention how he’s screaming at her on her deathbed saying that he killed her when he didn’t at all.”

“It’s all just an excuse for terrible people who love each other. Besides, they hated each other and were hiding their feelings in that hate. Catherine for sure would have married him if he was rich. But he’s not and she’s shallow. She sucks. He sucks. But Nelly is an unreliable narrator anyway,” She grumbled.

He looked up at her, “You think they’re awful people?”

“Yeah. Of course, they are. Were you even listening?” She laughed, fake bonking him on the head. 

He sighed, turning his eyes to the ceiling, “Do you think I’m a bad person?”

“What?” She questioned, setting the book down. 

“I’m like Heathcliff. He’s so angry all the time, hates everyone… Never lets anything go. Not to mention you hate me for hating mud-“ He chastised himself, squeezing his eyes shut, “Muggleborns. Doesn’t that make me a bad guy in our own book?”

“Draco…”

“I’m serious. When we first met you hated me for the way I behaved. How do you know I changed? What if I haven’t really?” His tone was dark, his body tensing. 

She quieted him, gently rubbing his temples as he began to shudder, “Look… I know you weren’t the most hospitable person when I arrived here or even before then. I didn’t like you when I first met you but look at yourself at this moment. You’ve changed so much in such a small amount of time. You even stopped yourself from saying it... That’s a little bit of change. I wasn’t expecting you to be perfect or sin-free the minute I came into your life. But do you want to know something?”

She leaned her head over him, a warm smile on her face, “Bad people don’t ask themselves if they’re bad people. And they sure as hell don’t worry about it. You have your whole life to change for the better. Baby steps are plenty okay right now,” She bowed her head to kiss his forehead.

He let his lips twitch upwards in a small smile, taking a deep breath as he started to relax again.

“Don’t expect me to be best friends with the golden trio now. I still hate Potter,” He muttered, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, yes, dear. Now quiet, we’re getting to a good part…” She grabbed the book, reciting from the page and causing Draco to smile.


	9. By The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Hogsmeade brings a figure from Draco's life

“You’ve got some serious brain damage,” Ron exclaimed.

Johanna shook her head, buttoning her jacket as they walked through the courtyard. She knew when she told Harry and Ron that they would freak out. The day they got back from the winter holiday, Harry knew something was up from the look on her face. It had now been an entire week and they still didn’t shut up about it. 

Since they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade again, Draco was meeting her on the way as he had a detention to serve with Snape. She agreed to hang out with Harry and Ron while Hermione, who refused to talk to Ron since he had gotten together with Lavender, was holed up in the library. 

“I wouldn’t keep going on if I were you, Won-Won. What’s that thing you’re wearing? I think it says ‘My Sweetheart’?” She made a kissy noise as she nodded to his neck. He desperately tried to pop the color on his coat to hide it. Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Still… Malfoy’s the worst. What do you see in him?” Ron grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, “I can’t explain it all. But I’ve seen him for who he really is, alright? He’s not that bad when you get to know him…”

Ron looked over at Harry, “She has gone mad. Should have invited her with us for the holidays, she’s got cabin fever for Malfoy stuck in this castle!” He extended a hand to press against her forehead.

She tried to hold in her laughter as she shoved his hand away. She pushed away from him so that she was walking on the other side of Harry, sighing loudly, “So what do you think, Harry? Think I’m mad?”

He shrugged, looking over at her, “Got you that necklace, didn’t he?”

She did as Ron had before, wrapping her Slytherin scarf around her neck to hide it. He cocked his head to the side, elbowing her arm, “The last necklace Malfoy gave out cursed Katie Bell. Be careful with it…”

“Not this again,” Ron grumbled.

Johanna stared down at the ground as they walked, growing silent as the two boys began to talk about their future purchases. Ron was going on about Madam Rosmerta and butterbeer when Harry cleared his throat. Ron quieted immediately when the three set their eyes on Draco.

He was in a dark peacoat, hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against a stone pillar. He looked up at Johanna and smiled at her, not even bothering to look at the boys accompanying her. She felt relief wash through her at this, fearing for a while that a fight might break out. 

She smiled at Harry, stretching on her toes to give him a hug. He looked over at Draco as he did, locking eyes with the boy as he clenched his jaw. Ron scratched the back of his head, only lightly hugging Johanna as he didn’t intend to set off Malfoy. 

Johanna skipped to Draco, his fingers wrapping around her scarf and pulling her into a kiss. Ron and Harry stood awkwardly, unsure of whether they were free to go. Johanna pulled back, looking back at the two as they forced a smile. 

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes at Harry, “Want a picture, Potter?”

“Draco,” Johanna warned.

“No, I’m quite alright. Just admiring your present to Johanna. You seem to have an affinity for necklaces,” Harry’s expression dared Draco to fight back. 

Draco let out a tense chuckle, “Got a good conspiracy theory, do you? I’d love to hear it.”

Harry stepped forward, glancing at Johanna, “Don’t hurt her, Malfoy. I’ll hurt you worse if you do.”

Ron placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, whispering for him to drop it. Draco began to tremor, rage flowing through him. Johanna placed her fingers on the back of his neck, a gentle reminder of her presence. “How dare you even insinuate-“

Johanna looked up at Harry, “I’ll see you later, Harry…” She leaned closer to Draco and whispered, “Let it go, love.”

Ron led Harry away, the two bickering under their breath as they disappeared down the trail. Draco and Johanna stood in silence as she took his hand in hers. When he finally opened his eyes, he felt a wave of calm overtake him. She had a small smile on her face, eyes focused on his. 

He motioned for them to start walking, simmering in their silence. As they walked, Johanna stared ahead, squeezing his hand in small increments. He smiled at that, squeezing back in response. Once they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, he seemed to have let go of all the anger the interaction with Harry brought up. 

“I’m sorry about all that, Johanna. I shouldn’t have said anything,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Johanna shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s forget it even happened.”

The village was still covered in a thick blanket of snow, but the Christmas decorations were all taken down. Some fragments of gold and silver streamers adorned the trees and lamp posts but otherwise, it was back to its normal operations. The village was packed with people, Hogwarts students flooding the cobblestone streets as they bustled from shop to shop, enjoying their freedom. 

Wherever they went, they saw students talking. Pansy had thrown an absolute fit in the Great Hall when Johanna kissed Draco on the cheek. Several times she had to be excused from study period due to outbursts of tears that made Moaning Myrtle want to plug her ears. They had done their best not to trigger these episodes by limiting their physical interactions, but their peers couldn’t help themselves. Nobody had ever seen Draco with a girl other than Pansy, and seeing him smile without bullying others? A miracle they all said, praising Johanna for stopping Draco from being a complete jerk whenever she was around. It was slow progress, but everyone seemed to love her for it. 

As Johanna and Draco walked hand in hand, she glanced through the shop windows with glee. He enjoyed these moments, where it felt like nothing could hurt them, like they were normal kids having fun at school as they should be. 

When they rounded the corner, Draco felt his stomach drop to the floor. He stood frozen in place, fingers clenching tightly around Johanna’s hand. She looked at him with a puzzled expression as she tried to call his attention. 

“Draco!” A light voice sounded a few feet away.

Johanna looked in the directions his eyes were and saw a woman draped in fur with a motherly smile on her face. Her long blonde hair was pulled back, her blue eyes directed at Draco. Johanna felt Draco let go of her hand, walking towards the women without a word. She watched as he was pulled into a tight embrace, her hands smoothing the back of his head as she said something Johanna couldn’t hear. 

When she pulled back to look at him, he turned around to face Johanna. He motioned her over as the woman looked at her with an inscrutable expression. Johanna felt warmth in her cheeks as she slowly walked over to the two of them.

“Mother, this is Johanna…” Draco’s voice was soft and airy, a bit formal. Johanna tried to keep her expression neutral as she processed that information. This was not the place she wanted to be when she met Draco’s mother. She sheepishly smiled to keep from staring. His mother was beautiful, and she could tell where Draco got his demeanor from, despite being so pretty she did look like at any moment she could kill you with a simple word. Johanna couldn’t help but fear her. 

Narcissa extended a satin-gloved hand, “A pleasure to meet you, my dear.”

Johanna nodded, meeting her handshake, “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Call me Narcissa. Any friend of Draco is a friend of mine,” Her voice was warm, but her face was off-putting, her eyes scanning Johanna over completely. Johanna felt exposed, unable to stop from subconsciously pulling back from the interaction. She looked to Draco for guidance. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked her, shifting on his heels as he wondered whether he should be closer to Johanna. 

“You weren’t answering my letters. I was worried. And not having you at home, I missed you. You left so suddenly I didn’t even get to say goodbye, darling,” She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek as Draco shifted uncomfortably again. Narcissa sighed, pulling her hand away, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to embarrass you in front of your friend.”

“You had aunt Bella at home, I was only gone for this holiday-“ He grumbled. 

“Well forgive me for missing my only son. The house is terribly lonely without you…” She looked to the floor and then her eyes darted to Johanna, “I apologize for interrupting your trip. I know you must have plans-“

Johanna forced a smile and held up her hands to diffuse the situation, “Oh it’s no problem. I can let you two have some time if you want-“

Draco faked a cough, causing Johanna to give him a pointed look. He brushed it off, “Actually we have plans to go eat something and pick up some things…”

Johanna forced a smile to hide her apprehension while Narcissa folded her arms over her chest. Johanna internally cursed at Draco, another forced smile adorning her face, “Don’t be silly, Draco. I want you to have time with your mother since she came all this way to see you!”

Narcissa smiled as she clasped her hands together, “How about we all sit down for lunch. That way I won’t be intruding, but I still have a bit of time with my son.”

“I’d love nothing more,” Johanna smiled back, kicking Draco while Narcissa turned on her heel to glance at the shops behind them. He scowled and muttered something under his breath.

“Ah, how about the Three Broomsticks? A much nicer establishment than that oaf run Hogshead. I’m sure Madam Rosmerta could get us a secluded table, right Draco?” She tilted her head to look at him.

He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly becoming very dry. His fingers twitched as he shook his head, “Yeah… Sure…”

Narcissa’s smile dropped, nodding for them to follow her. Johanna kept pace with Draco but didn’t dare to hold his hand, instead watching him from the corner of her eyes. She noticed sweat start to bead on his forehead and his hands start to shake. She made no mention of it. 

When they were sat down at a table by the fireplace, Draco still looked nervous. Johanna tried not to think too much when he didn’t make eye contact with the owner of the pub and she tried her best to avoid Narcissa’s stares. 

“So, I see you are in Slytherin house,” Narcissa’s statement felt accusatory as she nodded to her scarf.

“Oh!” Johanna looked to Draco, but he was still caught up in his own thoughts, “Draco actually gave this to me. I’m not in any house. I’m a transfer student…”

At the sound of his name, Draco finally looked at the two of them. Narcissa’s eyes were alight with curiosity.

“Transfer? From where may I ask?” She rested her head on her hands, leaning forward.

“Markos Dance Academy in Berlin,” She wasn’t looking forward to the rest of this conversation.

“Lucius and I discussed trying to send Draco to the school… An impeccable reputation for training witches in the arts… Unfortunately, as you know they do not accept male students. But I can’t say I was disappointed, I’m happy my Draco is close to home. Family is so important in these times,” She cooed, directed to Draco. 

Johanna was glad Narcissa was making the conversation around Draco, she couldn’t bear to discuss the accident again. Thinking about it already made her nauseous and she was hoping to make a good impression on his mother. 

Draco was tapping his fingers against the table which caused Narcissa to tut at him. He clenched his fist but obeyed her cues, letting his hands fall beneath the table. Johanna went to grab his hand, but he brushed her off. She stared back at Narcissa instead. It was clear now that despite Draco’s apprehension, he truly loved his mother and wanted only to ensure she was happy. So, Johanna sucked it up and allowed herself to accept their distance. 

“And what did you say your last name was?” Narcissa’s voice was sickeningly sweet.

“Faust,” Johanna began to pick at the inside of her cheek.

Narcissa hummed, eyes darting between the two of them, “And I suppose you are together?”

Draco’s eyes became wide as Johanna looked directly at him. Madam Rosmerta placed down their drinks as the two struggled to come up with a response. 

“There’s no need to hide from me. I know a couple when I see one. I’m sure you didn’t mean to make the wrong impression and may have been embarrassed to tell me… But I’m intrigued by you, Johanna. Such a beautiful girl and no doubt talented from your years in the academy. My Draco would not choose lightly,” She looked off, a disconcerted recollection appearing on her face, “Much better than that Parkinson girl. Never spoke with as much grace as you do, my dear.”

Johanna let out a genuine laugh, Draco and Narcissa looking at her with scrutiny. But Narcissa smiled warmly at her display of emotion, surprising even Draco.

“I would have loved for you to come to the manor for the holiday. Though I’m sure your family would have preferred for you to be home with them…” Narcissa picked up her glass and took a sip. 

Draco and Johanna felt safe enough to drink theirs now, finally relaxing now that Narcissa was dropping her inquisitorial approach. Draco finally took Johanna’s hand under the table as they spoke.

“Oh, my family is busy with my grandmother. Had to travel to Romania to see her. So, I stayed at the castle… But I’d love to come see your home during the Summer holiday. I’m sure if it’s a tenth of how regal as you are that it’s gorgeous,” Johanna smiled through her lie, unsure why she didn’t just tell Narcissa she didn’t like her family. Maybe she was worried about how she would respond. Maybe she was worried she’d ask more questions. 

Narcissa winked at her, allowing a light laugh to escape her pursed lips. When her eyes drifted across the room, they narrowed as she turned her nose up at whatever was displeasing her. 

“That Potter boy is over there,” She set her glass down, “I’ve never met such a foul boy. I hope Draco has ensured you stay away from him. Nothing but trouble from that filthy blood-traitor.”

Draco felt Johanna tense as he squeezed her hand. It was a warning. Johanna kept quiet, biting down on her tongue.

Narcissa continued, “His mother was a mudblood you know. And he is the reason my Lucius is rotting in a cell in Azkaban. The gall he had to attack my son… Disgusting…” Her tongue was sharp. 

Johanna felt the air around her constricting, a sudden rush of hot air was making her feel like she couldn’t breathe. She loosened her scarf, placing it in her lap as she tried to cool down. 

Narcissa’s eyes locked on the necklace, a shocked expression overtaking her. She immediately looked at Draco, trying to calm her voice, “Draco… You’ve given her that?”

Draco looked like he was going to vomit, “I… I did.”

It was a stand-off, Narcissa’s lip quivering as she attempted to calm herself. Draco’s breath hitched, and Johanna froze in place. The gears were turning in Narcissa’s head and Johanna wished she could read her thoughts. 

“I gave it to her for Christmas. I didn’t think you’d mind…” Draco’s voice was barely audible. 

Narcissa feigned a smile, “Well, it looks beautiful on you, my dear. Better than sitting in an old jewelry box in the manor, I suppose,” Her voice wavered but Johanna felt pleasure in dropping the subject entirely as her racing heartbeat desperately tried to return to normal. 

Johanna could tell something was eating at Narcissa, but she hid her emotions well. She fixed her face to show only contentment. They sat in silence for what felt like hours as their food arrived and they picked at it, nobody seemed to want to take the plunge and enjoy the meal. It felt artificial and tense which made Johanna feel lightheaded. 

Finally, Narcissa broke the silence. 

“Your father would like to know where you are in your assignment, Draco.”

Draco looked up at his mother, their eyes locking. His lip twitched but he said nothing. She cleared her throat, a small frown threatening to overtake her lips, “I too would like to know. Whether professor Snape is helping you complete it.”

“What assignment?” Johanna asked.

Draco shook his head, trying to laugh, “Nothing just a stupid assignment I have to do to make up for my failing grade. But I don’t see why father should care. He’s got much more important things to focus on…”

“He’s worried about you. He’s worried you may be distracted in your… Studies.”

Johanna had the worst feeling that Narcissa was talking about her. 

“Well, he can stop worrying. I’ve got it under control. And I don’t need Snape’s help either,” He snapped.

Narcissa was taken aback by his response, closing her eyes and sighing loudly, “Draco, my love, I know you are capable of doing this on your own but it’s difficult. And your father and I just want what’s best for you. I’m worried about your progress…”

“Worry about something else. I’m alright,” His voice began to rise. 

Johanna stared in awe of their interaction, keeping silent in order to avoid a potential argument. 

“Let him help you. You don’t understand what I had to do,” Her voice was a whisper.

“You don’t understand what I have to do, do you?”

“I understand more than anyone,” She hissed. 

Draco stood up, glancing down at Johanna, “Please excuse my mother and me. We need to discuss this outside.” 

He pushed away from the table, barging outside before she could even answer him. Narcissa tried to smile but she looked like she was on the verge of tears as she stood, “It was lovely meeting you, Johanna. I hope we can meet again…” She trailed off, eyes focused on the necklace again. She snapped out of it as quickly as it happened, eyes watered as she rushed out of the pub. 

Johanna sat back in her seat, absolutely exhausted from that entire situation. She put her head in her hands, letting out several sighs that evolved into deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. 

“Are you alright?” Harry’s voice was a welcomed comfort. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat in the seat next to her. She peeked up at him through her fingers, tilting her head to get a better look at him. He was frowning, eyes trained on her. 

“Yeah. Just had a horrendous date with Draco and his mother,” She groaned. 

“His mother? I hate that woman. Always upset over something, and full of hate for anyone who isn’t her precious son,” He complained, rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. She didn’t say anything in response, just staring off as she recalled the entire thing.

“What happened exactly? Why are you all alone now?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. She started talking about his assignment and how Snape is supposed to be helping him and then he got angry and disappeared to go argue with her.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “An assignment? What do you mean?”

“It’s insane. I didn’t even understand it. She was just so adamant that she cared about him and he needed to complete it… I felt like she was insinuating I was a distraction for him. I have no clue what any of that was even about! Now I’m all alone and I’m nervous and upset because Draco is nervous and upset, and I just wanted to have a good time in Hogsmeade!” She cried, placing her head on Harry’s shoulder.

He tried to comfort her as best he could, but his mind was racing. That’s exactly what he heard Snape and Draco arguing about during the Christmas Party. He had to be correct about everything and now he had to sit and watch Johanna get involved. He couldn’t bear to think of it. 

“Johanna… Please be careful with Draco. I don’t want to see you get hurt. And I’m afraid he doesn’t have the best of intentions,” He murmured. 

She gave him a look but didn’t bother to argue with him. She just nodded and closed her eyes.


	10. To The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself questioning his morals when Johanna shows her true colors

Draco’s presence in the group of Gryffindors was one that needed time to simmer. For a few weeks, Johanna tried to incorporate Draco in small increments in order to get them accustomed to it, much like a stray cat needed time to adjust to its surroundings before being introduced to its housemates. It started with stares and awkward silences, but once they learned that Draco preferred to silently read while staying close to Johanna, they grew more comfortable and it was almost as if they didn’t realize he was there. 

On a chilly February morning, they all gathered in the Great Hall for a study session as they all were keen to avoid their upcoming Apparition exam. Johanna sat with Draco on her right and Hermione on her left, Ginny and Neville beside Hermione. Harry and Ron sat across the table to space themselves from both Draco and Hermione. 

Draco was emersed in the last few pages of To Kill A Mockingbird, a book Hermione had lent him while he was still in the recovery process of finishing Wuthering Heights. Johanna laughed at the thought of Draco reading a book about prejudice, while Hermione hoped it would help him grow more tolerant of her own existence. Either way he was absolutely in awe of the book and hadn’t looked up from it the past few hours. 

Draco ran his thumb over Johanna’s hand as she scrawled out a D.A.D.A essay, Hermione craning her neck to read as she wrote. Her face said it all as she raised an eyebrow. Ginny rolled her eyes, “Are you going to let her finish it before you start?”

Hermione huffed, “I’m just worried Snape will be brutal with this one, I know that he’s been marking us down for the slightest of things,” She wrung her hands together.

Harry gazed up from his potions book, “I’m sure she’s doing fine, Hermione. Her dementor essay was top-notch, I would have figured she actually fought some.”

Johanna laughed, causing Ginny to look over, “Just spent hours in the library. Draco helped me with most of it since he told me all the stories about your third year.”

Ron and Neville sent each other a look as they both remembered Draco was seated not five feet away from them. Harry glanced at Draco and then nodded, focusing back on Johanna, “Wish you were here back then.”

“You would have lost it if you were here second year with all the Chamber business…” Ron grumbled.

Ginny sighed, “Why do you always have to bring that up? I’d prefer to forget it.”

“Want to forget Harry saved you? Well, with my help, of course,” Ron folded his arms and rested them on the table. 

“I’m sure she means that she almost died,” Harry said quickly. 

Ginny’s lips curled in a slight smile before she looked down at her book again. Johanna could have sworn she saw Harry blush before looking back at his book. 

Johanna looked over at Draco, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes rapidly descended the page. She whistled quietly, pushing a small bowl towards him. Draco had been getting noticeably thinner, so Johanna decided to make him snacks. He’d almost never eat them if she wasn’t around, so she pushed them on him whenever possible. 

Draco squeezed her hand as she rolled her eyes. She picked up a piece of dragon fruit from the bowl and fed it to him, procuring a small smile from both of them. Harry couldn’t help but watch them closely, only being snapped out of it by Ron elbowing him. 

“Do you think Snape will ease up on the assignments since my birthday is next week?” Ron joked, flipping the pages of his Transfiguration book. 

“I think he’d give you more work to punish you for being born,” Ginny laughed. 

Ron sulked in his seat, gazing across the room at Snape who was supervising the group of Slytherins a table over. Johanna did everything in her power to avoid the burning stare from Snape every few minutes as he glared over at Draco and her. 

She shivered, “So… Are we throwing a party for your birthday? I’ve noticed a stunning lack of parties around here and it’s quite depressing. We’d go to clubs and restaurants all the time at the academy and here is just school and quidditch.”  
“And Hogsmeade…” Hermione butted in, “Besides, I’m sure if we did throw one then we’d all get in trouble for being out of bed after curfew.”

“What if it’s in a common room?” Neville’s voice sounded.

Everyone turned to look at him as he shrugged, “We could throw a party in the Gryffindor common room. If other houses want to come, then that’s their business how they want to sneak in and out. We’re technically allowed to be in there any time of day…”

Johanna’s eyes widened as she looked between Ginny and Hermione. Ginny looked deviously giddy while Hermione seemed flustered. 

Ron grinned wider than Johanna had ever seen, “Bloody brilliant, Neville! A party is just what we need to get some good spirit around here!”

“Do we really need a party to give you an excuse to be coiled up with Lavender all night?” Hermione remarked, avoiding eye contact as she pretended to continue reading Johanna’s essay.

Ron’s smile faded, as he shot Harry a look.

“Don’t you want to dance, Hermione? McLaggen ruined the Christmas party for you, so why don’t we use this one to have some real fun?” Johanna rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder and grinned at her as she rocked side to side, swaying Hermione with her. Ginny did the same on her other side, causing Hermione to smile as she lost her composure. 

“Alright, alright! You can stop it now, before Snape sees,” She shook her head.

Harry laughed too, feeling lighter than he had in a while. 

Draco began to feel the familiar sting on his arm, starting with prickling discomfort to the full sizzling of flesh. He did his best to hide it as his vision became blurry. He quickly shut his book, letting go of Johanna’s hand and excusing himself from the table. He shot out of the Great Hall before Johanna could even stand.   
Everyone looked to her for an answer, but she had none. She quickly scooped both her and Draco’s belongings into her bag before starting after him.

She quickened her pace down the corridors, sliding between groups of students as they made their way to and from classes. She avoided their protests as she pushed past the few she couldn’t avoid. Something felt like it was leading her directly towards Draco, a twisted direction within her she couldn’t explain. 

When she found him, he was hunched over a windowsill as he struggled to breathe. She ran towards him, placing a hand on his back in concern, “Draco? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Her voice was frantic. 

“I’m… Fine…” He sputtered, desperately trying to pull himself together in front of her. He coughed loudly as he stood vertebrae by vertebrae. When he finally reached his full height, he turned towards her. 

She grabbed his arm, directly on his dark mark, and he felt all the air leave his body. 

Darkness held him in its inky tentacles, his body no longer present in their world. He heard whispers again, as he had before in his dream. He felt the pull on his spine and was lost to gravity, arising in the halls of her academy again. 

Was he dreaming? He couldn’t have been, he was just there with Johanna. 

He could hear her voice bounding through the halls and echoing in his mind. He sped towards it, throwing off the dread that clutched his heart. With every footfall, he could hear her voice becoming clearer. Once he reached a corridor with offices lining the left side, he found her. 

She was standing with her arms crossed, her back facing him. The headwoman was sitting at the desk, a long cigarette balanced between her fingers. Her eyes bore holes in Johanna and Draco feels a violent shiver shoot through his body.

“Well then, you know the answer, don’t you?” The woman’s voice cut the air.

“Why not me?” Johanna’s voice wavered.

The woman smiled crookedly, placing the cigarette down on the ashtray on her desk. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the desk and pushing herself into a standing position, “You are nothing.”

Draco cringed at those words, recognizing them from his previous visit there. 

Johanna tensed, her eyes trained on the ground. The woman prowled towards her, circling like a jackal. Her haunting gaze terrified Draco, causing him to subconsciously take a step back. 

“You think you deserve anything?” She spat, “you’re lucky to even be here. I should have thrown you to the streets when you waltzed in here. So full of spirit, so full of… ineptitude.”

Johanna’s head remained bowed.

“And now you think you can come in here and beg me to dance the lead? You lost, because you aren’t good enough. It’s pathetic, at least accept it and work harder instead of whining to me about your lack of talent,” She placed a long nail beneath Johanna’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes, “You know nothing.”

Johanna clenched her jaw, her hands balling into fists, “I know what you’re doing with us…”

The woman raised an eyebrow, a smile scrawled her face, “Do you?”

“I know what you do to the girls who don’t fit your perfect plans. You think you’re so smart, hiding them down there but I’ve seen them, and I’ll tell everyone. You’d be lucky to have a company to satiate you by the time I’m done,” Johanna hissed. 

The woman barked a laugh, catching both Draco and Johanna off guard, “Is that a threat, little dove?”

Johanna didn’t answer, just averted her eyes. 

“What good would that do you, hm? You can’t dance a lead in a company that you’ve destroyed…” She raked her nail over Johanna’s cheek, a thin sliver of blood beading on her skin. Johanna only winced. 

The woman laughed again, a maniacal cackle as she rounded back to her desk, “You truly are a stupid girl! You couldn’t possibly understand what we do, even if I told you-“

“You won’t get the chance,” Johanna glared, her hands balled so tightly that she felt them growing numb. 

The woman only laughed again, grabbing the cigarette again. 

Johanna began to tremor, her eyes hyper-focused on the cigarette tip. Everything around her began to fade as she heard the universe rush through her veins. With one lift of her eyebrow, a sudden explosion of light and heat licked at Draco’s senses, causing him to fall back to the floor. 

The woman was overcome with the blaze, completely radiating flames as she flailed desperately to alleviate her torment. Johanna smiled, mimicking the woman’s earlier circling. She ran her fingertips over the desk, looking down at a few files that laid there. She gingerly picked them up, thumbing through a few as she ignored the harrowing screams of a woman on the verge of death. 

As the woman crumpled to the ground, Johanna only gave her a passing glance. She threw the files on the fire that began to spread through the carpet to the rest of the room. Draco stared in awe at Johanna, a dark look in her eyes he had never seen. 

He feared her.

“Draco,” She whispered, her eyes trained on him now. 

He crawled backward; eyes wide as he stared at her.

“Draco!” This time it didn’t come from her, it was distant and pleading. 

“DRACO!” 

It was as if his eyes fully opened for the first time, his surroundings at Hogwarts returning to him. Johanna’s hand was still on his arm, her expression was sullen and imploring him to answer her. He stepped back, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” She tried to step forward, but he raised his arms.

“Don’t. Just don’t…” His back pressed to the wall.

Her eyes scanned him for an explanation, now frowning as she folded her arms over her chest. 

He took a few breaths, trying to gather his thoughts from what he saw. Was that what happened? He couldn’t imagine Johanna doing anything as bad as killing someone, but that look in her eyes burned into the back of his mind, a malicious creature wearing her face. 

When he finally found his words, he realized he was shaking, “You started that fire, Johanna.”

Her eyes grew wide as she felt her soul leave her body. An icy sweat broke out down her back. She tried to laugh it off but stopped cold when she saw his expression. He was serious. 

“I don’t… How do you…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, her mouth drying suddenly. 

“You burned the headwoman alive; I saw it!” His voice raised, almost defending himself, “I saw it in a dream before, you at the academy and the headwoman. She didn’t let you dance the lead and you murdered her!”

Johanna violently shook her head, her face disgustingly pale, “I didn’t… No, I didn’t….”

“Don’t lie! I saw you! You were smiling as you did it and you used her body to set the whole building ablaze. You killed all those people…” He trailed off. 

Her eyes began to water, her head still shaking, “You don’t understand.”

He glared at her, “What don’t I understand? I saw it, plain as day.”

Johanna sat down on the windowsill, eyes staring straight ahead as she recounted her side, “They were killing us. Girls would go missing and we would all listen and believe them when they lied to our faces about it…” Her teeth ground together, “They were keeping them in the basements, right under our noses. Using them and us for their twisted games. To gain power…”

Her gaze snapped to him, causing goosebumps to form on his arms. The same dark look overcame Johanna, and he felt the air grow colder, “I wanted the lead. I’d do anything to get it. So, I selfishly used that knowledge to land me the part. THE PART THAT I DESERVED… But she called my bluff,” She growled, “I had to stop her. So, I did. And took the rest of them down with me.”

A tear slipped down her cheek as her mood shifted, the darkness was overcome by grief as if a lever was pulled within her, “I didn’t mean for the others to get caught in the fire. I loved them; they were my sisters… By the time I realized, it was too late. And there isn’t a day I don’t think about them. Because it’s all my fault. I wanted to be the best so badly, I sacrificed innocent lives to get it. That’s what a bad person does. THAT is an evil person.”

Draco felt himself relax, unable to bear seeing her in this state. He took a cautious knee in front of her, “Were they really hurting those girls?”

She nodded, her tears pooling in her lap. 

“If that’s what happened then… They deserved it. You weren’t a bad person for doing it,” He sighed, “You defended yourself and them. It doesn’t matter if you think you were being selfish. I told you before, you are amazing. I couldn’t believe she passed you up, to begin with. I saw how hard you danced and I saw you pass out. That blonde girl didn’t hold a candle to you.”

She narrowed her eyes, sniffling as she looked at him, “How did you see that?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know. Ever since you touched me in our lesson, I’ve felt connected to you. More than just liking you… I saw your school and your dances…”  
She put a hand on her wrist and rubbed at her skin, “I’ve been able to see some things too.”

His eyes widened, a sudden fear pulsing through him, “What things?”

“Glimpses of a house, a big one. Your mother and father sending you off to Hogwarts. Your duel Hippogriff attack… Some quidditch… Nothing like lighting a school on fire and murdering people,” She tried to laugh but her body only produced a sob.

“Hey!” He jolted forward, placing a hand on her cheek, “You did nothing wrong. I don’t blame you for anything. I just got freaked out after seeing that and I didn’t know why you did it. But now I do. And you’re okay, you aren’t a bad person. You have more good in you than anyone I’ve ever met… And that includes the Chosen One.”

His thumb traced her cheek, wiping away tears as he smiled at her. 

“That’s not everything…” She whimpered. 

He raised an eyebrow, but she avoided looking at him, trying to back away as he tried to comfort her. He sighed as he set his weight back on his knee. 

“I’m a muggle-born.”

“You- What?” His brain scrambled all his thoughts, the whole world halting on its axis. His stomach dropped as he fell back to the floor. He blinked quickly, trying to clear his mind, “You… No, you can’t….”

She responded bitterly, “I lied about being a pureblood. I knew you’d bully me like you did Hermione…” 

He scoffed but it turned into a desperate intake of air as he tried to fight through his stunned silence. Everything had changed, everything he knew about her. 

But had it really? Was she any different now? He couldn’t believe that he was able to forgive her easier for murder than her blood status. He shook it out of his head and tried to remember his family’s lessons. Mudbloods were scum, they leeched magic. They were lower class…

But Johanna wasn’t. She had shown him magic he never could have fathomed. She wasn’t anything like the muggle-borns he hated… Were any of them really like that? His head hurt at the thought. All he knew was that he cared for Johanna and nothing was going to change that, not now. 

“Do you hate me? Do you want me dead?” Her watery eyes became red with fury, “Want to call me a mudblood and tell all your friends? I’m sure Pansy would have a great laugh-“

He cut her off with a kiss, flying forward and pulling her into his arms. Her eyes remained open as she began to comprehend his reaction. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small moan as he continued to kiss her. 

When they parted, she only stared at him. She was too frightened to speak. 

He wrapped his fingers around her hand, “Johanna.”

She looked up at his eyes. They were a soft silver, whisps of smoke circulating within him. 

“I don’t care. I thought I would but… Nothing about you has changed. You’re still the same. And I still feel the same way about you,” He gently pulled her into him, taking both her hands this time and kissing them. 

“You really mean that?”

“I do… And I won’t tell anybody unless you want them to know…”

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder and continuing to cry. He ran his fingers through her hair as he hummed gently to soothe her. Neither of them said anything, knowing they were safe in their silence. 

A few feet away, Harry Potter sat under his invisibility cloak. He thought only of Draco and his words as he silently made his way back to the Great Hall.


End file.
